Without You
by Maria021
Summary: Third part of the 'Another day series' There is a serial killer that hunts women in Miami, with one member gone can the team solve the crime before one of their own will become the next victim? can Natalia come back to work without Ryan by her side?
1. Keep Holding On

**Summary: **Third part of the 'Another day series' There is a serial killer that hunts women in Miami, and the team can't find the connection between the victims, with one member gone can they solve the crime before one of their own will become the next victim? Can Natalia come back to work without Ryan by her side? And can Ryan get throw a fight for his life when his own body is attacking him?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI: Miami or any of the characters except my own, I wish I owned it or at least Ryan

**Author's Note: **This is the third part of the R/N story line that's started in 'Just another Day That Went Wrong' and continued on 'Welcome to Miami' this time no crossover Miami characters only this time I don't know how long this story will be

* * *

**Keep Holding On**

Calleigh stood next to her friend held her hand and whispered "don't worry sweetie you going to be ok"

"Calleigh I'm scared" whispered Natalia "I'm scared for him"

"I told you already I'm not going to let anybody hurt you or him all the three of us are walking out of here safe ok?"

Calleigh was determined to protect her family no matter what it takes even if it'll take her own life

"Calleigh?" whispered Natalia

"Yes sweetie"

"I'm sorry" she said in tears

"You have nothing to be sorry for Natalia" said Calleigh

"Yes I do you are here because of me" whimpered Natalia

"Natalia…"

"I let those people fool me I trusted them with…" she chocked with tears

"Hey I've met them too and I didn't do anything" said Calleigh holding Natalia's hand tight

"You felt something wrong"

"But I didn't do anything about it, I let the both of you down, I let Ryan down" after a second she regret that she motioned Ryan's name because it made Natalia cry harder

"Ryan… oh g'd… he'll never forgive me"

"For what? You didn't know that this is going to happen"

"Oh I should've known, it's only me but a also risked you and… him"

"Natalia stop it! We're walking out of here ok? All three of us and Ryan is going to be just fine but it wont happen unless you start believe in it you are a fighter and you sitting here giving up?"

Natalia whipped her tears with her sleeve and said "you right for us and for Ryan we're getting out of here"

"That's the spirit" said Calleigh with a smile "now as Ryan once said just because someone took our guns away it doesn't makes us harmless we still got our brains, so we need to think"

"We don't even know where we are" said Natalia

"How does it look to you?" asked Calleigh

"Like a big parking garage without cars or anything car related" confessed Natalia

"I'm thinking storage facility" said Calleigh

Natalia stated to cry again "great some abandon storage facility now who'll find us I'm sorry Cal I can't be strong, I wont to get out of here I want to see Ryan!"

"And I'll get you out; I'll get us out" Calleigh looked around desperately looking for solutions "look" she said suddenly "there a broken chair leg"

"And how does it helps us?" asked Natalia

"It's a weapon Nat, as long as one of them or both of them will come in I'll hit them with this and you can run"

"There is no way I'm leaving you here" said Natalia angry at Calleigh for even suggesting something like that

"It's not just you and me remember? Nat you need to promise me that you going to run for your life?"

Natalia was about to answer then they both heard steps coming to their direction, Calleigh gave Natalia a look that said 'this is our chance'

They both stood in they way that if the door will open they'll be behind her and as soon as the person opened the door Calleigh landed the chair leg on his head

"Run!" she yelled and grabbed Natalia by her arm as they started to run, they didn't knew where they were ruining but they run as fast as they could without looking back the only thing they knew is that what ever this place was it was abandon a long narrow hall on the way there were like a million doors

Suddenly Natalia stopped "I have to breath"

"Are you ok?" asked Calleigh worried

"I'll be ok only when we'll get out of here" she said taking a deep breath "I'm ready" she said and they continued to run

Calleigh tried her best not to let go of Natalia's hand but at some point they parted she continued to run until she heard Natalia scream behind her

"Natalia!" she turned around but Natalia was gone suddenly someone's hand grabbed her arm she tired to fight the person until he said "Calleigh it's me!"

"Eric? Oh thank g'd" she hugged "you found us! Eric somebody took Natalia she was behind me I let go of her for a second and somebody got her Eric!"

"Hey we are going to get her back ok?"

"How Eric? This place is huge we don't even know where she is"

"This place is surrounded Horatio and Frank and everybody here they can get out of here" said Eric

"It doesn't mean that they still cant hurt her Eric…"

"Hey" he said again holding her by her shoulders "you really think that we'll let Natalia get hurt"

"You haven't heard them" whispered Calleigh in terror "those bastards they have no soul they really convinced that she… oh g'd"

"We'll get Natalia back everything is going to be ok and those monsters are going to jail"

"Eric I'm so worried for her she was right behind me and…" she started to cry "Ryan… I promised him every day"

"I know" he said hugging her

"Eric" she said looking up at him "how's Ryan?"

He looked aside then looked back at her and said "not good"

* * *

**Ok those events happened near the end of this story, meaning the next chapter will start from the beginning which is three months before this scene occurred**

**This chapter is one of the shortest I ever wrote but I have no choice the work is taking all of my day**

**The chapter's title is from the song Keep Holding On by ****Avril Lavigne**

**R&R please**

**Maria **


	2. I Will Always Love You

**Author's Note: This chapter comes back to the beginning of the story after the events of 'Welcome to Miami' three months before the events in the first chapter; there are words here that taken from Whitney Houston's 'I Will Always Love You' **

0-0-0-0-0-0

**I Will Always Love You**

Ryan opened his eyes the sun hit him, he looked at the alarm clock it was 8AM in the morning he was supposed to be in the hospital in two hours Calleigh supposed to meet him there

Next to him Natalia made a sound he looked at her in concern but she was still sleeping, his arm was wrapped around her waist, he kissed her neck and released her gently trying his best not to wake her up the last thing he wanted is for her to see him leave

He got up pout his clothes on and set next to the window and looked at her she was beautiful at day just as she was at night

He wanted to come back to bed to hold her tighter and never let go, he wanted her to be the last thing he sees before he closes his eyes and the first thing he sees when he opens his eyes, to love her every night the way he loved her last night

He smiled bitterly to himself

Life is cruel, genetics sucks

He quietly opened one of her drawers found there a pen and paper set next to a small desk that was in the room, and started to write

To the most beautiful woman on the planet

I love you and I don't want to leave you but life… treating me bad right now and If I  
should stay me and my problems would only be in your way so I'll go now but I know and I want you to know that I'll think of you every step of the way and that I will always love you, yes you, the most amazing woman in the world, you, five years of sweet memories that is all I'm taking with me, so good-bye for now, please try not to cry, we both know that me and my mess is not what you need, I really hope life treats you kind and I hope you have all you've dreamed of and I wish you joy and happiness but above all this I wish you love even if it wont be with me you deserve to be happy, I will always love you, Natalia I love you

Always yours, Ryan

He pout the letter on the alarm clock kissed Natalia's lips gently, whispered "goodbye beautiful" and left

0-0-0-0-0-0

"How?"

That was all that Walter could say

"Don't want to sound cruel Walter but it's not the first time you see a dead body" said Eric taking pictures of the young woman that was laying on the grass

"I know but still to throw her out her like a piece of trash"

"I know" sighed Eric

"So many things happened to the poor girl that it's impossible to figure out the cause of death" said Walter

"That's what Tom is here for right Tom?" said Eric to the ME that's just arrived

"Ha?" asked Tom

"Tom dead body, cause of death, whenever you ready take your time" snapped Eric sarcastically

"You know Delko being nice might get you to places" said the doctor kneeing next to the body

"I defiantly won't be solving crimes there" snapped Eric

"Don't mind him Tom he just pissed off because we're down three at the moment" said Walter, Eric glared at him

"Yeah were is everybody?" asked James coming writing notes in his small notebook

"Wolfe is in time off, Natalia forgot to turn her alarm on or something like that and Calleigh got things she got to do" concluded Walter "oh and H' with Frank on some other scene"

"I get Ryan and his time off but since when Natalia forgets to wake up? And what's Calleigh's deal" the last question Eric directed more to himself then to somebody else

"When Wolfe is coming back?" asked James

Eric and Walter looked at each other confused

"Honestly… I have no idea" confessed Eric

"Me neither" added Walter

"Great team" said James with a smirk "anyway we've got to get this going, Sharon Maroon twenty five years old, pediatric nurse, single mother was found here by some couple that was looking for a good place for a picnic"

"On Tuesday morning? Lucky them, does she got any other family?" asked Eric

"No she's originally from Alaska, just she and her kid"

"How old is he?" asked Eric

"Six" answered James

Eric sighed again

_It's just gets better when kids are involved_

"We'll keep searching around" said Walter

"I'll keep asking around" said James

"Hey Eric Walter!" called Tom

"What is it Tom?" asked Walter

"I found this in her hand" he was holding a note Eric pout his gloves on and took the note from Tom's hand

"Thanks Tom" he said and opened the small piece of paper

"What is it?" asked James and Walter together

"I'm sorry for thinking only about myself I don't deserve what I got" read Eric out loud

0-0-0-0-0

Calleigh was walking nervously in the hall of the Neurology ward

Just don't back away now Ryan, please

"Hey" she heard a voice behind her

"Ryan!" she called "what took you so long?"

"Sorry" he said "I had an uneasy morning"

"Why? Are feeling ok?"

"Yeah it was different kind of uneasy… I'll tell you in some other chance" he added when she kept staring at him

"Are you ready?" she asked

"If I'll tell you no will you let me leave this place?"

"No" said Calleigh seriously

"Then I'm ready" said Ryan with a fake enthusiasm

"Let's go" she said and grabbed him by his arm and basically started to drag him down the hall until they made it to a room, the window was covered in curtains and on the door there was a sign "Neuro-Therapy Room 2"

Calleigh opened the door and gave him a 'I'm coming in only after you so don't even think about running away' look, he sighed and walked in

The room was empty of people with a few flowerpots in corners, few arm chairs were spread around the room Ryan smiled bitterly

_If not the infusion that's attached to every chair it could look like a spa of some kind or g'd knows what_

"Sit down" ordered Calleigh pointing at one of the chairs

He set silently

A young female doctor came in

"Mr. Wolfe? My name is Doctor Ronald I'll give you your treatment today ok?"

Ryan nodded silently the Doctor gently connected the infusion to his left arm

"I've been told that you know what to do?" asked the Doctor

Calleigh nodded "We'll be fine" she said

"So here I go ha?" asked Ryan

"You going to be fine" said Calleigh hoping that she was right "just close your eyes"

"Cal I'm…" started Ryan but couldn't finish

_Scared_

"I know" said Calleigh "it's going to be ok"

0-0-0-0-0-0

"I know I've seen this million times before but this is cruel" said Frank looking at the young girl's body

"I'm thinking the same thing Frank" said Horatio

Dr Victoria Mercier looked at the body "unfortunately too much happened to the poor girl that can't even guess the cause of death right now, I'll have to take her"

"When you ready Dr Mercier" said Horatio

"Gabriel Marcel, twenty-one years old college student her family lives in San Francisco, single, no kids" said Frank

"Horatio" called Dr Mercier

"What is it Dr?" asked Horatio

"It was in her hand" said Victoria handing Horatio small piece of paper

"I'm sorry for not thinking before I acted I don't deserve this opportunity" read Horatio

0-0-0-0-0-0

**Ohhhhhhhhhh I'm too bad two victims in one day**

**No Natalia this chapter, sorry I promise she'll show up in the next one**

**Review please**

**I loved the 200****th**** episode! Except one problem - not enough Ryan**

**Maria **


	3. Goodbye to You

**This story getting more reviews then the previews, I looooooooooooooove it and I hope it'll last**

**And the chapter's title is from Michelle Branch's Goodbye to You**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Goodbye to You**

"This is weird" said Eric looking at the notes

"What is it?" asked Natalia coming into the lab

"You ok?" asked Eric

"Yeah" lied Natalia "why?"

"You look… like a mess" said Eric honestly

"Oh that… I just had a…"

"Bad night?" guessed Eric

"No actually I had a horrible morning" said Natalia smiling sadly the last night's memories floating in her mind and then the morning….

Natalia shook her head as if it'll make the thoughts go away

"So what's weird?" asked Natalia

Eric looked at her; he could see that something is wrong with his friend, she projected some kind of sadness but he also felt that it wasn't a good time to push it so he let her changed the subject

"We have to victims but we don't know how many killers we have"

"What do you mean exactly?" asked Natalia glad that he didn't asked her anymore questions

"Look at this notes" asked her Eric pointing at the notes that lye in front of him

"I'm sorry for thinking only about myself I don't deserve what I got"

"I'm sorry for not thinking before I acted I don't deserve this opportunity"

"Same hand writing same wording" pointed Natalia "that tells about one killer"

"But the two victims has the same time of death" said Eric

"Walter told me they were poisoned with a rare toxic" said Natalia

"Yeah I'm still waiting for Travers to tell me what the hell is it, but before that they were tight up for at leas twenty-four hours and by the age of their bruises they were beaten up in the same time"

"That's complicated the whole one killer theory" agrees Natalia "so somebody held them for at least one day abused them and then killed them?"

"Yeah" confirmed Eric

"Do they had something in common"

"Gabriel Marcel was originally from rich family in San Francisco had no family here a simple college student, Sharon Maroon was from Alaska had a kid, nothing in common, Tripp and Navarro are pulling their phone records and checking their circles"

"What are we going to do?" asked Natalia confused

"You and I are going to meet Sharon Maroon's neighbors they also her son's legal guardians and Walter and H' are going to meet Gabriel Maroon college roommate, because Calleigh is doing g'd knows what and Ryan is sleeping it off… are you ok?" he asked suddenly when he saw that Natalia turned completely pale

"I'm fine…" she mumbled "I'll meet you outside I have to get something out of my locker" and she walked out fast like Eric was about to chase her down

For a moment Eric was a little shocked then he started walking towards the elevator wondering what happened to his friends today

This is some kind off psycho's day

On the way he saw Walter standing and staring at the shift board with his mouth opened

And here's another psycho

"Close your mouth Walter it's just us there"

"Look" said Walter stunned pointing at the board

"I told you Walter it's just us see here Horatio Caine that's your boss if you didn't know, Calleigh Duquesne and... what the hell is that?" asked Eric stunned his mouth opened now too

"Told you" said Walter

"Ryan Wolfe medical leave? What the hell?" asked Eric again

"And next week too" said Walter "hey H'!" Walter called his boss when passed by them

"Yes Walter?"

"Where is Wolfe?" asked Walter

Horatio looked at the both of them for a moment and answered "I'm afraid I can't answer that Walter you going to have to ask him"

"Will he answer me?" asked Walter

"I'm afraid not" admitted Horatio

"When he's coming back?" asked Eric

"I don't think that he wished he knew that Eric" said Horatio bitterly

"No I don't get it! Somebody just goes away one day? Just like that no explanation? What the hell happened I know that it's been a crazy time but physically he was ok right?"

"Was he ok Eric?" Horatio answered with a question "let's go Walter we got work to do and so are you Eric"

A speechless Walter followed Horatio without saying a word his mind was too shocked to respond a part of him hoped that it's some freaking joke

And a speechless Eric left standing, Horatio's words floated in his mind bringing up the guilt

_"Was he ok Eric?"_

_No he probably wasn't but because you're such a great friend Eric Delko you didn't sow beyond your own problems and you couldn't see that Ryan wasn't ok at all he wasn't ok for months but you…_

_You did it again… Idiot_

0-0-0-0-0-0

Natalia wanted to get away… to crawl into some dark corner and cry there for ages but the locker room will be enough for a few minutes she forgot that Eric is waiting for her, she didn't wanted to come today but she thought that work will distract her and she was a professional… but she forgot that she also human and when Eric mentioned Ryan… her mind went blank

After the best night in her life came the worst morning

_"I don't want to leave you" So why did you left me Ryan? Why didn't you stay?_

_"'me and my problems would only be in your way" I love you with all of your problems don't you get that?_

_"please try not to cry" how do you expect me to do that when I don't know when I'll see you again?_

_"we both know that me and my mess is not what you need" _

_"I wish you love even if it wont be with me you deserve to be happy" brainless idiot does it look like I can love somebody else?_

_" I will always love you, Natalia I love you" I will always love you too Ryan_

"Nat?" asked Calleigh's soft voice "maybe you should go home"

"I'm fine" snapped Natalia "and what are you doing here? And what is this for?" she asked pointing at the carton box in Calleigh's hands

"I… ah…"

"Don't mumble Calleigh" said Natalia angrily "just say that you came to clear his locker"

"It's true Nat, I'm sorry I know that this is upsetting but…"

"You could have prevented that you could have convinced him not to hide from everybody, because you knew that he'll leave and don't tell me you didn't!"

Calleigh looked at her friend eyes, she saw the pain and she knew that het poor friend is so hurt that she's shooting to all directions

"I'm not going to try and tell you anything because I know it's pointless I'll just go with Eric instead of you, you'll go home, and I'll come back later for the things"

"I'll do it" said Natalia snatching the box form Calleigh's hands "I'll leave it in the reseption for you because I wont know where to deliver it anyway!"

"Nat…"

"Just go!" said Natalia

Calleigh sighed and left

Natalia opened Ryan's locker and smiled

_Ryan Wolfe's order system_

She started to pull out his stuff she found a small old radio Ryan told her once that it belonged to his father and that he kept it here for luck, she tried to turn it on and magically it worked and Michelle Branch's voice came from it

She found a stack of photos, they were taken on the job just for fun between all the photos she found one that was taken about six months ago and made her heart squeeze harder

It was her and Ryan they were at the crime scene and she tripped over something almost fell and he catch her, they looked at each other and laughed

Her legs stopped holding her she sat down pout her head in her hands and started to cry the songs words followed her

_I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away…._

In her heart she realized that has no choice she has to say goodbye

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

"Goodbye baby" she whispered to the photo and kissed it

_And when the stars fall__  
__I will lie awake__  
__You're my shooting star_

0-0-0-0-0-0

**Ok someone have to force me to stop the sadness, I just cant**

**Sorry for the delay I'll try my best to write another one as fast as possible**

**There will be more crime solving there**

**Review please ;)**


	4. One More Road To Cross

**One More Road To Cross**

"Something you want to tell me?" asked Calleigh ask she and Eric made their way to Sharon Maroon's house

"You know exactly what I want to tell you" snapped Eric

"It's not my fault you can't see what's in front of you" said Calleigh

"Really?" snapped Eric again

"It's not my fault you didn't care enough to wonder, I'm not going to apologize for doing what my friend asked me" said Calleigh with a calm but hard voice

"I tried to figure things out three months ago but YOU told me to mind my own business and leave him alone so I did"

"Oh no" said Calleigh loosing her calm tone "don't throw this on me, you acted like someone that was gathering information on a suspect and not like someone that's concern about a friend and I told you that"

"Wow" said Eric "it's interesting how you twist everything"

"No it's interesting that as always you upset because there is something you don't know it's pissing you off and you're taking it out on me"

"That's not true!" said Eric with anger "don't turn it into something that it's not"

"We're here" said Calleigh as they stopped in front of Sharon Maroon's house

"Cal…" tried Eric

"Let's go" she said coldly and walked out of the car

0-0-0-0-0-0

"My Name is Renee Brooks and this is my husband Austin" said tall and dark haired woman shacking Calleigh's and Eric's hands

"You and Sharon were friends?" asked Eric

"We were her only friends the pour girls lived between the hospital and her child she didn't had the time to socialize" said Renee

"So how did you become friends?" asked Calleigh

"We worked at the same hospital" said Renee

"You're a doctor?"

"I am a gynecologist" answered Renee with a smile "me and Sharon had something in common I took care of children before they were born and she after"

"I'm a school teacher by chance I taught in her son's school" said Austin Brooks

"That's why she made you two his legal guardians?" asked Eric

"Yes" smiled Renee "she wanted Mike to be in good familiar hands"

"We don't have kids of our own" added Austin "and Sharon knew that she knew we'll give him everything we got"

"Do you know if she had any enemies? Somebody who might want to hurt her?" asked Eric

Renee and Austin both nodded for no "how can somebody like her?" said Austin "she dedicated her hole life to kids"

"What about Mike's father?" asked Eric

"Died in Iraq" answered Renee

"Did she know anyone by the name of Gabriel Marcel?" asked Calleigh

"No that I know of" said Renee "Austin?"

"No never heart of anybody by that name" said Austin Brooks

"We going to have to take a look at her house" said Calleigh

"If that what will help you find whoever did this to her" said Renee "then go ahead"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I don't know who would want to hurt Gabriel" whimpered young blond girl "she had a lot of friends she was popular but no enemies, everybody loved her"

"There's got to be at least one person that she didn't got along with, try to think Emily" asked her Walter

Emily shook her head "the only people she didn't got along with were her parents, she hated the fact that they made her go to college right after she finished school, she was a free spirit she wanted to travel"

"Did she had any boyfriend?" asked Horatio

"She and Richard broke up two weeks ago and he left to Europe, that's why they broke up"

"Did she know somebody by the name Sharon Maroon?" asked

"No why?" asked Emily

"We're not sure yet Emily, we going to have to take a look at your room" said Horatio

"Go a head" said Emily whipping a tear "we had nothing to hide"

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Nothing" said Eric "there's absolutely nothing here that shows that Sharon knew Gabriel or that she had any enemies"

"Yes I know" agreed Calleigh "which brings me to think that we're dealing with a serial killer and not somebody that had something personal against them"

"What do you think about the Brooks" asked Eric

"First I thought that they weren't telling us everything but then I decided that it's just my paranoia" she smiled

"Yeah maybe… listen Cal…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for taking everything out on you" said Eric "this is just a little shocking"

"I know Eric" said Calleigh calmly "I can guaranty you that Ryan isn't enjoying this"

"Can you at least tell me what he's got?"

Calleigh shook her head sadly "no Eric I'm sorry I promised"

"I just… mu friend disappeared without saying a word and it's… sucks"

"I know Eric believe me it sucks for me too" she said and sighed "let's go back to the lab this place helped us with nothing"

When they walked outside and made their way towards the car Calleigh's phone rang

"Du… oh hi… what? Why? But you said they're not going to do this at the beginning? Ok… I'm on my way" she closed the phone and turned around to face Eric

"You going to have to go back to the lab by yourself I got to go" she handed Eric her kit

"Is it Wolfe? Is everything ok?" asked Eric concern

"I don't know" said Calleigh walking away fast

"Let me drive you" called Eric after her "how you planning to get there your car is in the lab!"

"I'll take a cab" said Calleigh

Eric sighed, it's one thing when you know something bad is happening to your friends but another thing is when you don't know what it is

0-0-0-0-0

"Miss Boa Vista" said Horatio walking into the DNA lab "I thought you went home"

"I realized that I should be fine here" said Natalia "did you find anything in the victim's dorm room"

"Nothing that shows us that somebody had something against her she broke up with her boyfriend but he's got a big alibi so nothing" said Walter "same with Sharon Maroon which brings us to think…"

"We have a serial killer in Miami" completed Natalia "great we just got one out of the way and then comes another one, and whoever he is he's not stupid" stated Natalia

"What do you mean Nat?" asked Walter

"Not even a single print, nothing, I found one blond hair on Gabriel Marcel's jeans but it doesn't match to anything in the system and we don't know if it belongs to the killer or the one of a million people that passed in that park before she was thrown there, and except that we got nothing"

"We know that they both were injected with poison that made their heart stop"

"Those notes" said Horatio "our killer or killers accusing the victims of something"

"Sharon Maroon is accused of being selfish" said Natalia pointing at the young woman's picture that was hanged on the wall

"Gabriel Marcel is accused of acting without thinking" added Walter

"Our victims made our killer mad, the question is how?" asked Horatio

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Why?" asked Calleigh looking at Ryan who was laying on a hospital bed "how did he collapsed like this?"

"This is what happens when you wait so long to take care of yourself" said Alexx

Calleigh sighed "how much drugs did you gave him?"

"Enough to make sure he'll fall asleep for a while so when he'll wake up it wont hurt so badly" said Alexx "if everything will be alright I'll release him tomorrow morning"

"I guess I'll stay then" said Calleigh

"Go home baby" said Alexx softly "it's my night shift I'm here anyway I'll take care of him"

"I don't want to leave him like this I'm the only person except you that knows that he's here" said Calleigh

Alexx shook her head "for such a smart guy sometimes he plays so stupid"

"I know" said Calleigh

"I've heard there is a new killer in Miami" said Alexx

"I'm afraid you're not wrong" confirmed Calleigh

"How close are you to finding him?" asked Alexx

"Unfortunately not too close" said Calleigh

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Please" begged Jennifer "I got two kids"

"They will be better off without you" said the figure

Jennifer moved helplessly she knew that she was tied up and there was no point but she had to try, she couldn't stop thinking about her kids

"Please I love my kids" begged Jennifer again

"You should have thought about this before you did what you did" the figure opened a case and pulled out a syringe out of it "it's time to finish this" said the figure getting close to Jennifer

"Why?" cried Jennifer

"I told you already you disrespected your life and what they gave you, people that act the way you do need to pay" the figure untied one of Jennifer's arms and pressed the needle into it

0-0-0-0-0-0

**The title is ****"One More Road to Cross" song by DMX it replies to the idea of one more killer to catch for the team and one more obstacle to overcome for Ryan and Natalia**

**I know on R/N in this chapter I promise there'll be more in the next one**

**What's going on with Ryan?**

**Will Natalia be able to continue her job without having Ryan around?**

**R&R please**

**Maria :D**


	5. Bad Medicine

**I know it's a big delay and I'm sorry but work is killing my time, so again sorry**

**The events in this chapter occurs a week and a half after the events in the previews chapter**

* * *

**Bad Medicine**

"Oh g'd what's all that sun for" complained Ryan when Calleigh opened the window in his hospital room

"You live in Miami Wolfe, suck it up" said Calleigh smiling "how're you feeling?"

"Is the word crap enough of a description" said Ryan trying to sit up his entire body was screaming pain at him but he refused to go down so soon

"I guess so" sighed Calleigh "I've made a chart of all the medications you have to take per by date and hour, it's in my house along with your dog"

"Ok and how it'll get to my house?" asked Ryan

"Give me a break Ryan you don't have a house, you can't live in that dumb and I got a spare…"

"No, no, no" Ryan shook his head "we've talked about this before I can't live with you it's like living with my sister and I haven't done this since I went to college its weird"

"Oh please" she said "you'll survive"

"What about your privacy?" asked Ryan

"I'll be fine" she smiled

"I give up" said Ryan "I feel too bad to argue"

"Good" she smiled again "now you have to…" she was interrupted by her phone "hallow oh hi Walter… what? Om my g'd! Yes I'll be there"

"What is it?" asked Ryan getting up

"Another victim" whispered Calleigh

"Oh" said Ryan "then go to work already"

"After I'll get you home" insisted Calleigh

"I'll take a cab" said Ryan

"No you won't"

"Fine" he sight "there's no point to argue just… let me vomit first" he said and run off to the bathroom

0-0-0-0-0-0

"I'm sorry for disrespecting the gist that life brought me, everybody will be better off without me" read Eric "Another note" he said

"Another victim" added Natalia

_And another week without Ryan_

"The killer got so much height for our victims why?" asked Eric more himself then anybody else

"Maybe they reminding him of somebody that hurt him?" suggested Natalia

"But they have different looks and they came from different backgrounds, different jobs, different everything, they didn't knew each other and I'm sure that our new friend" said Eric pointing at the body that was taken away by Tom "didn't knew the other victims either"

"Do we know anything about her?" asked Natalia

"That's what I'm here for" said James popping out of nowhere

"Tripp is not bothering to show up anymore since you started to work here?" asked Natalia

"Tripp is talking to Jennifer's husband" answered James with a smile "but you also right"

"Who's Jennifer?" asked Eric

"The victim Jennifer Parker" answered James "housewife married with two kids"

"According to Tom she's been dead for at least a week" said Eric "and again no physical evidence"

"Walter is at the lab working with Travers on the results, he still haven't figured out what poison was used against these girls this is crazy" said Natalia desperately

"I'm going to join them at the lab are you coming?" Eric asked Natalia

"No I want to see if there are any security cameras on this street" said Natalia

"That's Calleigh's job" said Eric

"Well" sighed Natalia "she's busy"

James and Eric switched meaningful glances; James nodded his head giving Eric a sign that he can go

"You stayed to babysit me?" asked Natalia as they both walked down the street looking around for cameras

"No I just wondering how are you" said James "you defiantly prefer to spend time out of the lab"

"Why? I told you I'm looking for cameras" said Natalia knowing that he's right

"Come on Boa Vista I know this street better then my own if there were any cameras here the pimps and drug dealers got read if them, you just don't like to hang around the lab because it reminds you of somebody that's not there anymore"

"You know what's wrong with him aren't you?" said Natalia

"Yeah" sighed James "don't get me wrong, he didn't tell me anything"

"So who?" asked Natalia looking around

James gave her a weird smile "my daughter"

They stopped at some alley and she looked at him

James was a little harsh with people sometimes but he wasn't a bad person and he knew Ryan pretty well

Suddenly she felt dizzy and if James weren't there her face probably would've met the ground

"Easy" said James catching her by her arms "I think you had enough of field work for today"

"You're not going to tell anybody about this aren't you?" she whispered looking down at the ground

"Did I told anybody that you almost took my head off?" he smiled at her

"No you didn't" agreed Natalia "hey do you see this?" she asked him pointing at something that was laying on the ground

"It's a syringe with the needle inside" said James "so? It's not very rear on this block"

"No, its different can you pick that up for me?" she asked handing him a pare of globs and an evidence bag

"Sure" said James "if you think that'll help" he picked up the syringe and handed it to Natalia

Natalia looked at it closely "it's not a usual syringe that a junky can buy on the street it used in hospitals, see by the way it looks it was only used once"

"That is unusual for a junky; I'll take you and this evidence back to the lab ok?"

"Sure" agreed Natalia, she felt kind of tired

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Natalia closed her locker, in the last week and a half she spend a lot of time in dark corners, James was right everything in the lab reminded her of Ryan, she tried to continue as everything was ok but… she missed him and nothing was the same

And in the last few days she also felt that her heath went down, she knew that she can't keep going like this but… she missed him

Her thoughts were interrupted by Calleigh that walked in

"Hey" said Calleigh carefully lately she wasn't Natalia's favorite person

"You were at the scene?" asked Natalia calmly

"Yes I didn't find anything new, but you found evidence didn't you?" she asked glad that Natalia wasn't attacking her

"I still not sure what I found I'm on my way to analyze it… listen Cal…"

"Yes?" asked Calleigh ready to wear a helmet

"I'm sorry that I'm taking my frustration on you, don't get me wrong I'm glad that Ryan is in good hands, but I… miss him" she said looking at her hands

"I know sweetie" said Calleigh touching her hand gently "trust me he missed you too"

"But that won't make him answer my phone calls right?"

"He's in a difficult situation it's hard for him to talk to the people that he left, but you can always write him" suggested Calleigh

"You think he'll answer me?" asked Natalia desperately

"I'll make sure he will" promised Calleigh

"Ok then I'll go back to work" said Natalia feeling a little better, before she left the room she turn around and said "thanks Cal"

Calleigh smiled and pulled her cell

_Time to check on Ryan_

She tried his number but there was no answer

_Not good_

She tried the phone at her house, again no answer

_Not good at all_

She grabbed her car keys and started to run towards the exit

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Before she walked into her apartment she heard the dog barking and when she opened the door she saw why

Ryan was laying on the floor in the hall, unconscious

"Ryan!" she kneed by his side and pulled her cell "Alexx you need to come over now! something is wrong with Ryan!"

* * *

**I'm officially evil**

**The title is taken from the song "Bad Medicine" by Bon Jovi**

**Ryan isn't doing too well isn't he?**

**More victims but how close they are to find the killer?**

**And what's wrong with Natalia?**

**R&R please**

**I decided to continue the story "Aftermath" that was planned to be one shot**


	6. Better Days

**I love the reviews that I'm getting for this story :)**

**It'll be a few chapters before Ryan and Natalia will meet each other, you'll see**

* * *

**Better Days**

Alexx closed the guestroom door behind her

"Well" asked the nervous Calleigh

"He should be fine" said Alexx calmly

"Fine? What the hell was that?" asked Calleigh

"His body was overwhelmed and he lost conscious" said Alexx "its normal Calleigh"

"Normal?"

"Yes, normal and it's not going to be the last time" said Alexx "that's why he should be admitted to a hospital"

"Want to try and tell him that? Again?" suggested Calleigh

Alexx sighed "listen sweetie don't get me wrong but this not going to get better as hard as he going to fight the tumor the harder he'll fight back, and if it's too much for you…"

"Hey" that made Calleigh angry "I know what I'm signed up for I'm not stupid"

"I didn't said you are sweetie" Alexx smiled at her

"I'm just not used to see him like this it's like someone replaced my friend, my family…"

"I know baby, you should come back to work"

"But what about…"

"I'll stay" said Alexx

"Ok, just later tell him to check his emails" said Calleigh

"Why?"

"He'll see" said Calleigh

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Interesting" said Natalia looking at the screen

"What is it Miss Boa Vista?" asked Horatio coming in

"I think I found our murder weapon" said Natalia and pointed at the syringe

"How do you know that?" asked Horatio

"Very simple" answered Natalia "it has our victim's DNA on it"

"So whatever that made those women's hearts stop came from this" said Horatio

"I believe so, I asked for Tom to recheck the needle marks on all of our victims" said Natalia "I'm going to give this to Travers so he'll continue to work on this and we'll where we'll go from here"

"Good job Miss Boa Vista Detective Navarro told me that you found the evidence we finally made a progress" smiled Horatio

"Thank you" said Natalia she turned to leave with the evidence when suddenly the dizziness took over her again, Horatio catch her by her arm

"Easy Natalia" he said gently "are you sure you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine" she said "I just skipped my breakfast today"

_Liar!_

"Maybe you should fix that" said Horatio to her "and I'll take the evidence to trace"

Natalia considered arguing but gave up "thank you" she said again she picked her laptop from the table and slowly left the lab

Horatio looked at her, too much bad things happened to his people lately and he didn't liked it, it started with Ryan and worse thing is that Horatio knew that he couldn't help with his problem

Helplessness and inability to help while his family suffered was the worse thing for him

0-0-0-0-0-0

Natalia set on the bench

_What's wrong with me? Can I miss Ryan so much that even my body can't handle this? And maybe I just feel what he is feeling? That's impossible! Is it? Is that mean he is in pain right now? And I can't help him?_

_And maybe that's psychological? Probably, but what if it's not?_

Her line of thought was caught up by a woman that approached her

"Officer Boa Vista?" she asked her "my name is Renee Brooks I'm Sharon Maroon's best friend… I'm her only friend" she added

"Doctor Brooks what are you doing here?" asked Natalia

"Please call me Renee" she said "I didn't knew myself why I came hear but the boy wants to see his mother and I owed him to come and ask how close you are to finding this monster?"

"I understand your felling Renee but I'm afraid I can't share any details about the case" said Natalia and after a moment added "but I can assure you that we're doing everything we can"

"I'm sure you are I just… forget it it's stupid" said Renee

"No it's not stupid" said Natalia "If you won't worry about this nobody else will"

"You right" said Renee she scanned Natalia for a moment then asked "are you alright officer Boa Vista?"

"Call me Natalia and yes I'm fine" lied Natalia again "what exactly do you mean?"

"Don't lie to me Natalia I'm maybe just a gynecologist but still a doctor" said Renee and gave Natalia her card "call me if you'll need a free consult from me or any other doctor, I have some good connections"

"Thank you" said Natalia "I'll remember that"

"I'm sorry I bothered you Natalia, goodbye"

Natalia pout the card in her pocket for some reason she had a feeling that it'll come in handy as much as she didn't wanted that

She opened her laptop, she was scared to write because if he wont answer her it'll crash her completely, but if he will…

She made a decision and started to write

0-0-0-0-0-0

The figure watched the woman and wondered if there is a reason to watch her

Do I have a reason to turn her onto another one? Does she deserves to be next? Am I wasting my time on her while there are other messes outside waiting for me to clean them?

The figure watched carefully, the woman typed something on her laptop, the intuition said that watching her isn't a waste of time and that she has a potential reason to be next

The figure decided to watch her more to be sure

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ryan felt bad, really bad

_How is it possible that your entire body will hurt like this? _

_It wasn't suppose to be like this so soon! It's probably my fault nobody forced me to wait ages before I decided to take care of myself_

He was supposed to do something what was that?

_Oh, check my emails _

His laptop was laying on the bed next to him, Alexx pout it there on purpose

_I don't even feel strong enough to reach out to it_

Alexx was in the kitchen he could call her… but no, he's not that helpless yet and he doesn't care how much it'll hurt

His shaky hand reached to his laptop and after what looked like an hour he opened his emails

After he saw who send him the last message his heart stopped

_Natalia!_

For a moment his head and his heart fought between themselves about opening the email, but his heart won

_Dear Ryan_

_I don't know if you'll answer that or if you even read that and if it's to hard for you I get that, I promise I wont get mad, by the last ten days were the longest in my life and I want to feel connected to you, to know that you still around and that's the only way I can do that, so… I want to lie to myself and think that you perfectly fine but I can feel that you're not but I also know that you strong and I still have hope that better days are coming for us, I don't know when but they'll come, so I love you and I miss you and that basically everything, you don't have to answer me but if you will just so I can feel that you're there I can only say that it'll make me happy_

_Always yours Natalia_

0-0-0-0-0

Natalia felt her phone vibrated in her pocket her informed her that she received a new email, she couldn't help but hope

Please g'd let it be Ryan

And it was him, there were only three words there but those words brought back a part of the happiness that she lost in the last ten days

_I am here_

* * *

**Please kill me because I can't stop the sad moments they just writing themselves **

**The chapter's title is from Faith Hill's song "Better Days"**

**R&R **

**Maria :D**


	7. Victims of Love

**Bringing back Maxine, I missed her! **

**

* * *

**

**Victims of Love**

"I have a question for you Michael" said Maxine Valera walking into the trace lab; Travers and Walter were busy running samples

"What is it?" asked the British tech without lifting his eyes from the computer

"What's my job here?"

Travers lifted his eyes surprised "why the stupid question?"

"Just answer me" insisted

Walter stared at the both of them, he found it interesting

Travers thought she lost it but he decided to play along "You're DNA technician Maxine, you forgot it?"

"No!" she fired "but apparently you did! Because again you left your damn work on my desk!"

Walter smiled but pretended that he's busy with whatever was on the computer screen

"I'm over my head with work" said Michael "those are things that can help me with…"

"Oh look he's busy" fired Maxine sarcastically "I forgot to mention that I'm so bored at home that I come hear every day"

"Guys" said Walter with a warning voice but they didn't hear him

"Come on Maxine" begged Michael

"No, you're not the only one who overwhelmed with work"

"Hey guys" tried Walter again unsuccessfully

"I'll explain again if you don't get it!" yelled Maxine "do your own damn work! I have enough of my…"

"Damn it Valera!" said Walter desperately

"What's you problem?" snapped Maxine at him

"Nothing important" said Walter "just our boss"

"What?"

"Behind you" explained Walter

Maxine turned around and jumped when she saw Horatio looking at her slightly amused

"Sir" she mumbled

"Are you alright Miss Valera?" asked Horatio

"Yes sir I'm fine"

"Are you sure"

"Yes, I have to go back to work, I have a lot of work" she mumbled slowly leaving the trace lab giving Michael 'I'll deal with you later' look

He returned her with 'busted' look

Horatio turned to Michael

"I know its late Mr. Travers but I'm going to have to ask you to process it" he said pouting the syringe that Natalia found on the desk "because apparently it's our murder weapon and I need to know what was in it"

"I'm giving back up to the night shift anyway sir so I'm not going anywhere" said Michael

"So am I" added Walter

"That's good, work on it then" said Horatio and left

"So that's our murder weapon" said Michael taking the syringe

"Yeah" giggled Walter

"This is not bloody funny!" snapped Michael

"Oh yes it is" disagreed Walter "you know Travers if it wasn't you and Maxine I'd say she likes you ha-ha!" he couldn't help but laugh

"Let's just work" said Michael

"You better watch out when you leave the lab" laughed Walter "she'll probably wait for you"

"Walter!"

"I bet she knows where you leave so if I were you I would sleep with one eye open"

"Walter!"

"And don't forget to lock the doors"

"For bloody hell shut up already!"

0-0-0-0-0-0

He killed for her and he knew it, he killed because that's what she wanted and he loved her, it's not that he regretted the murders they committed, he just didn't liked the way they disturbed their lives

And here he was standing outside of the crime lab, waiting for the woman the she wanted him to wait for, so he can follow her because that's what she wanted, she thought that she could be another one

How did she know? She didn't but she had a feeling and she was usually right

Here she is coming out, their new target, it's time start doing what the love of his life asked him to do

0-0-0-0-0-0

Natalia left the lab happier then she walked in

He answered her, it was only three words but they had such power

_He's thinking about me, he knows I'm waiting for him, he knows I miss him ad that I love him_

She still felt dizzy though, she couldn't explain it

_Maybe it's because of his physical condition? Maybe I just have to deal with the fact that we're connected_

_Or maybe I just have to start eating and sleeping too, he would be upset if he'll find out that I'm treating myself like crap, all these years he took care of me despite the fact we weren't together_

She made a decision to come home to make her a nice dinner and go to sleep

Maybe is should write him another letter? No, it's probably hard on him I don't want to make him feel worse; he's probably not doing to well

She shook her head and entered her car, unaware of the fact that she's being watched

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ryan?" asked Calleigh carefully when she entered her apartment

"Alive for now" responded Ryan, she found him sitting on the couch wrapped up in a blanket staring into the TV, he's was pale but at least he was in consciousness and breathing

"So not funny!" snapped Calleigh "you know how I felt when I found you this morning smartass?"

"Sorry I can only imagine how it looked" said Ryan

"Don't apologize it's not you fault just don't say stupid things" she said and joined him on the couch

"I'll try" he said

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"I got bored and dragged myself here after Alexx left" sighed Ryan

"By yourself?"

"Yeah without my wheelchair can you imagine that?" Ryan couldn't help himself

"Hey!" snapped Calleigh again "what did we talked about? Are you even listening to me?"

"Sorry, sarcasm is all I have left these days" explained Ryan

"Well I can see you're feeling better, is that mean that you're hungry?"

"A bit" confessed Ryan

"Well I guess I'm going to make dinner, because I'm kind of hungry too" said Calleigh getting up and making her way to the kitchen

"I saw the news today your new killer already got a nickname" said Ryan

"Oh yeah, what is it?" asked Calleigh from the kitchen

"The hatred killer" said Ryan "because of the notes he leaves"

"Yeah those notes kind off creepy it's like he blames the victims for something" said Calleigh while working on the vegetables

"They broke some rule that he has" said Ryan "betrayed his principal something he believes in something that he loves, that's just my guess"

"Wow you're getting philosophic when you bored" said Calleigh from the kitchen

"Yeah" sighed Ryan "this is a psycho you're dealing with here, I hope you'll catch him soon"

"It won't be the same without you but we'll try" said Calleigh

* * *

**Oh there are two killers and they marked Natalia why? Can anyone guess?**

**Not much RaiN this chapter but more to come**

**The chapter's title is Good Charlotte's "Victims of Love"  
**

**R&R**


	8. I've Been Watching You

**I've Been Watching You**

_Day eleven _

Ryan was awake for two hours already for the first hour he just stood on the porch and breathed everything he could, he wasn't feeling to well but he wanted to feel that fresh air while he still can

The second hour dedicated to making coffee his 'sister' was still asleep and he wanted to do something for her after everything she did to help him, she gave him her time and even her home kicking her needs away, that's what family is all about

It took him ages to make the damn coffee because his hands were so shaky and didn't want to break anything specially something that didn't belonged to him

"I don't remember hiring an assistant" said Calleigh walking into the kitchen "specially one that makes coffee that smells so good"

"Yeah I'm trying to take advantage of every peace of strength I have left these days" said Ryan handing her a mug fool of coffee, Calleigh couldn't help but nodes that his hand was shacking badly she took the mug out of his hand before he'll drop it

"Ryan as much as I love this coffee" she said taking a sip "and I appreciate this but I need to be honest with you, you don't look good at all and you got a treatment today"

"I'm aware of that thank you and I'll be fine coffee making won't kill me"

"You such a stubborn ass Wolfe" she said taking another sip of the coffee "but I love your coffee"

"As long as being stubborn I've learned from the best" he smiled "and thank you"

"For?"

"For everything you do for me for start and also for the all email thing, I know it was your idea Cal"

She smiled "I just hope that it helped your both, did it?"

"Yes it did" he said lying on the counter "it helped a lot, the small things you know"

"Yeah I know" she sighed "well I'm going to take that dreamy coffee with me and I'll go and start to get ready for work"

"I'll make you another one don't worry I know how much coffee you drink Calleigh Duquesne"

"You're not better Ryan"

"I used to be"

"Don't get so dramatic and don't forget to call a cab when you'll go to the hospital"

"Yes Calleigh" he said like a five years old kid

"And if you don't feel good enough call me ok?"

"Yes mom"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Day eleven without Ryan_

_Easy Nat maybe you should start counting the hours and second too? Then you'll go completely mental in no time!_

All the way to the lab Natalia couldn't stop the feeling that she's being watched, as much as she tried to convince herself that she's just being paranoid that feeling just wouldn't let her go and so was her dizziness that just got worse

_What's wrong with me? Is all that Ryan? But Ryan himself is sick, how long was he feeling bad before he decided to take care of himself? The way I know him it was long enough; maybe a visit to the doctor won't kill me_

At first Natalia thought about Alexx but then she realized that Alexx probably aware of Ryan's condition and if they'll meet now Natalia wouldn't be able to hold herself from questioning her so she decided to let that idea go, then she remembered of Dr. Renee Brooks

_But she's a friend of the victim that's not really ethical, is it? She's a gynecologist I don't need her help I'm just going to ask her to advise me some other doctor_

Natalia decided she'll call her by the end of the day

"Hey dreamy" said Calleigh coming in "what you're dreaming about"

"About the fact it's time to go see a doctor" said Natalia

"Why?" asked Calleigh

"Random check" lied Natalia "it can't hurt right"

"No actually the opposite is true" said Calleigh

If I wouldn't forced Ryan for a simple check he would have never knew what he got

"I want to thank you about the email idea" said Natalia smiling "it helped me a lot, mentally"

"You're the second person that said that to me today" smiled Calleigh

"Really?" asked Natalia feeling how her heart missed a bit

"Yes"

"Well, that's good" said Natalia feeling that she can handle any challenge today "so anything new on our 'hatred killer' case"

"Oh so you've seen the news" sighed Calleigh "Travers gave me the results of the tests he preformed on the syringe"

"Why didn't he gave them to me?" asked Natalia

Calleigh giggled "apparently he's afraid to come in here"

"Why?" asked Natalia

"Something about Maxine" answered Calleigh giggling again

"Unbelievable" said Natalia "I'm going to kill her, anyway what are the results?"

"That's not so funny, it's chiroprosis"

"Chiro what?" asked Natalia confused

"It's a rare and very dangerous drug" explained Calleigh "it used by high class surgeons in very rare cases in extremely small doses"

"To slower heart beats?" asked Natalia

"Kind of, to avoid hearts attacks, but in big doses it…"

"Stops the heart completely" completed Natalia

"Yes and that's what happened to our victims"

"So our I killer is a doctor" suggested Natalia

"High class with big and expensive connections, that thing coasts a fortune and our bad guy has more then enough of it"

Both of Natalia's and Calleigh's phones made a sound, Calleigh received a phone call and Natalia received a message

When Natalia read her message she struggled with herself not to jump up and down, there five3 very simple words there but they meant the world to her

"Have a good day, Ryan"

She smiled a gigantic smile, but this smile disappeared when she saw Calleigh face expression

"What is it Cal?"

"Another victim and this time it's worse them ever"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You drawing attention to us, especially with the last one" said the man to the woman "maybe we should wait to make sure they're not on to us"

"They're not" assured the woman "and we can't stop now that we're on the right path"

"I just don't want anything bad to happen to you" said the man

The woman touched his face "don't worry baby, we can do this we can't stop now, you're not backing up on me aren't you?"

"You no I'd never turn my back on you" said the man

"I know baby, are you watching the woman?" she asked

"Yes, are you sure she's a potential? She doesn't look like that"

"That's why I asked you to watch her, but I have my instincts about her, this woman Natalia Boa Vista is close to become the next one"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Oh why are they laid their eyes on Natalia?**

**The title is ****Natalie Imbruglia****'s "****I've Been Watching You****"**

**R&R please…**


	9. Let Your Soul Be Your Pilot

**Let your soul be your pilot**

"Somebody really took his anger on the poor thing" said Calleigh sadly as the body has been taken away "so many beatings"

"I know and guess what else?" asked Walter

"Another note" guessed Calleigh again sadly

"Yep" said Walter "this time 'I'm sorry for throwing away something that was given by g'd o don't deserve to have a life' wow from all of them this is the most harsh one, not that I'm saying that the other one's were soft"

"Hey guys" said Frank

"Hey Frank were is Navarro?" asked Walter

"I'm not good enough for you anymore?" joked Frank

"Apparently we're not good enough for you" joked Calleigh back "James visits us more then you do"

"I've got some work I need to tale care of and James need this calls more then me, now there something urgent that he's got to do" said Frank "besides I hate it were you're not in full stuff"

Walter looked at Calleigh and they both sighed "tell us about it" mumbled Walter "what did you find out about our victim?"

"Oh I don't need to find out anything about her I already know that her name is Erin Donald and that she's twenty-one years old and she recently had a kid" said Frank

Walter and Calleigh looked surprised "how do you know her?"

"I know her the way I know all the local homeless" answered Frank

Another surprise "she was a homeless? She looks pretty well for a homeless, I mean except for the beating"

"Yeah I know, she was a good kid I really want to meet that bastard" said Frank

"I want to know more about that kid" said Calleigh "what happened to him"

"She gave him away for adoption, nobody could blame her she wasn't exactly in the best condition to be a good mother"

"That's true… Cal are you ok?" asked Walter when he saw Calleigh's dreamy face

"Ah?"

"I can hear the wheels in your head spinning" said Walter

"I just have this idea but I don't know I I'm right" she said thinking

"What's the idea?"

"I need to check something with Tom first" she said and left Frank and Walter deeply confused

"She and Wolfe are the king and queen of mystery land" said Walter

"Speaking of, do you know how Wolfe is is doing?" asked Frank

"I wish I knew Frank the only one who has a clue is Calleigh and she's not talking because he told her not too, also he's not answering to any of our phone calls including Horatio's" said Walter bitterly

"Yeah I know I tried to reach him too" told Frank "it's not that I can judge him a probably would've dome the same thin if I was him this is one too many troubles for him"

"Maybe but it still sucks" sighed Walter

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Calleigh looked at the four pictures of the victims that were hanged on the board, she pointed at Sharon Maroon's picture and whispered "single" then she moved to their latest victim Erin Donald and whispered "homeless" now all is left is Jennifer Parker's background and Gabriel Marcel's autopsy, she was holding her cell phone close to her ear

"I think you might be right" said Calleigh

_"It's a wild guess"_ said Ryan on the other side of the line

"What you said about the fact that our victims betrayed something that our killer loved made me think"

_"That defiantly could be that thing but you need to check to other two victims"_

"I know said thanks Ryan I wouldn't thought about without you, were are you?"

_"Hospital also known as my second home"_

"Easy patient sarcasmo, call me when you done"

_"Sure" _

"Calleigh" said Horatio coming in

"Horatio hey" said Calleigh closing her phone

"Walter said that you might of on to something and judging by the look on your face I'm guessing that he's right"

"That's not really mine guess but I don't want to throw things around before I'll be sure" said Calleigh

"Is Jennifer Parker's record will help you?" asked Horatio handing her a file

"She had a record" said Calleigh taking the file "drunk driving, she was in rehab"

"Clean for two years" added Horatio "is that approves your theory"

"Oh yes it is, now all I need to do is…" she stopped when he cell rang "hi Tom, yes thank you very much I'll be right there"

"What is it Calleigh?"

"If I'm lucky enough it's my final approval, l will keep you posted" she said

"Calleigh" called Horatio when she turned to leave

"Yes?"

"How is Ryan?"

Calleigh sighed "he's ok for now but he's been better"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I don't know what to do" whispered Ryan he was sitting in his chair waiting for another session of torture

"What do you mean?" asked Alexx she was sitting next to him giving him company

"I feel like my life lost control" he said looking at his cell phone

Come on Nat give me something I need it

"It normal for you to think like this, you'll see that after you get better you'll feel like you're getting your control back" said Alexx resting a hand on his shoulder

"That's the part where I feel I'm loosing control, my life isn't up to me anymore, I can't pool my gun out and fight for my life, I can go to a doctor and that's not even up to him, it's up to g'd"

"That's were you wrong" disagreed Alexx "it's up to you it all depends on your mental strength, the strength of your soul and I know you Ryan you have the strongest soul and the bravest heart that I've never known, you just need to guide yourself to positive thinking"

"I'm trying Alexx but I don't know how to do it, I'm so confused"

"I know you're baby but if you'll focus on the people that you love it'll help you"

Suddenly like a sign Ryan's phone vibrated

Alexx raised an eyebrow "what did we say about cell phones here Ryan? You're worse them my son"

"It's important" said Ryan reading the message 'I'm thinking about you I hope you doing ok, Natalia' and then added "it's what's going to guide me"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Natalia's messages really helps Ryan to deal with his situation**

**Calleigh is one step closer to the killer, what did she found?**

**The chapter's title is Sting's song 'Let your soul be your pilot'**

**I hope you all had a happy Christmas Eve**

**My computer retired so I don't know when I'll be able to upload it, its soooo frustrating**

**R&R**

**Maria :D**


	10. Conspiracy Theory

**Conspiracy Theory**

"I know it hurts but remember what we talked about" said Calleigh to her phone

"Damn it Ryan stop scaring me" she added after a moment of silence "every time you're not answering me u thing that you died…you welcome"

"Ryan, please just… I know, I know just stay in the hospital please… how? You can barely talk… it's going to be ok just… I promise, just stay ok? I'll see you later"

She closed her phone and sighed desperately, this is going to be along journey

"Is everything ok?" asked a voice behind her and she jumped

"Damn it Eric!" she said "I'm on the edge as it is, don't sneak up behind me"

"Sorry" said Eric "so back to my question"

"No, nothing is ok" said Calleigh, she was too tired for excuses "it's just not easy to see someone… never mind"

"How bad is it?" he asked

"Bad" she said and then added "but that's not why I called you in here…hey guys" she added when Walter, Natalia, Horatio and even Frank came in

"Were is Navarro?" she asked

"He's couldn't make it I'll talk to him" said Frank

"Yeah, I know where he is" added Eric "there something he's got to do"

"Ok" said Calleigh a bit confused "anyway, thank you all for coming"

"So you got a break threw Cal?" asked Walter

"I'd like to think so, it's more like a theory" she said "a friend helped me, I think I found out what makes our killer so angry"

"Something about our victims he doesn't like" said Natalia

"Yeah the then being a bad mothers" said Calleigh "from his point of view I mean"

"Hold on" said Eric "Gabriel Marcel wasn't a mother" said Eric

"Yes she was" said Calleigh "Tom's report approved that"

"She gave birth?" asked Natalia

"No but she was pregnant" said Calleigh

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

James walked by the graves looking for the one he came here for, he hadn't been here in years, ten years and four months to be exact but who's counting, actually he's been here three and a half moths ago with Eric Delko

He really heighted this place but this time… he just had to come

"Het there" he said when he found the grave that he was looking for "long time no seen Becks"

"I missed you" he added after a moment "I miss you every day actually, I know I didn't come to visit you in a long time but that because I miss you and seeing your name here just… I don't like the way it makes me feel but I also need to talk to you and to ask you something"

There was a tree near and he set under it "I hope you in peace now Rebecca, I hope that wherever you are you released from the pain that possessed you in life for ten years I tried to set you free but I couldn't so I hope you ok now Becky because somebody you love isn't"

He looked at the sky and continued "Ryan isn't ok Becks, and the powers on earth can't help him but you can, I know how much you loved him but I'm still going to ask you to protect him because he's… I don't know if a person like me can be considered as someone who has friends and he kind off heighted me for a decade but still…"

A pigeon landed on the ground between him and the grave and looked at him "He also all our daughter has, if he'll be gone our child will be left alone and I know she's a big girl and everything and she's smart and brave and good hearted but we both lost a parent and we know that a child is always a child to his parents no matter how old and independent he is"

The pigeon titled her head to the side and gave him a human look "he also the only person that I can talk with about you, you didn't were a loner Becky there aren't much people that remember you he's sick and he needs you gaudiness and protection and I know that no matter what you did your family was everything for you and in condition that he's eventually he'll stand between life and the light, you know despite what happened to you and you father he's kind of ok even happy, he loves his job, and he's all in love, yeah she works with him and her name is Natalia"

The pigeon made a sound "him and her they not like you and me Rebecca, they're not mentally screwed up like us they can be fine if he just survives, g'd Becky I miss you so much, I got to go but I love you"

He got up; the pigeon looked at him nodded with her head, made another sound and flew away

When he reached his car he sow that somebody was waiting for him

"What are you doing here?" he asked his daughter

"I came to visit my mother I'm aloud to do that you know" said Catherine

"So go do it" he said and was about to enter the car

"Yeah I don't want to I don't have the time anymore" she looked at him weirdly "can you give me a ride?"

James raised an eyebrow at her "sure get in"

"You saw me didn't you?" he asked her when they both were in the car, she didn't said anything but he knew the answer

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"A friend told me that the notes shows that our killer believes in something, loves something that our victims disrespected" said Calleigh

"Michelle Rodden a single mother" said Eric starting to understand "the note, I'm sorry for thinking only about myself I don't deserve what I got, in our killer's twisted mind can refer to a selfish woman who decides to raise a child alone"

"Gabriel Marcel apparently also supposed to be a single mother" added Natalia "I'm sorry for not thinking before I acted I don't deserve this opportunity, you right I can refer to pregnancy"

"Jennifer Parker a recovering alcoholic" said Horatio "I'm sorry for disrespecting the gift that life brought me, everybody will be better off without me"

"The gift is her kids and disrespect is obviously drinking" said Walter

"Our final victim Erin Donald, I'm sorry for throwing away something that was given by g'd o don't deserve to have a life" said Calleigh "that refers to giving your baby away for adoption"

"As creepy as it is your theory makes sense" said Walter

"The closest thing that we had for a week and a half" said Eric giving her a smile "nice job"

"It wasn't just me" said Calleigh thinking about Ryan "I got a lot of help" and she looked at Natalia smiling at her giving her a look that said 'it's our boy, he's still got his brain'

Natalia grabbed her phone and wrote yet another message to Ryan 'Detective Wolfe, nice theory you still the best CSI I wish you could be here I miss my partner and having the love of my life around'

* * *

**This chapter was less RaiN then usual and more crime solving, and to show that even when he's not around Ryan **

**And James, I forgot about him a little and it's wrong after all he's my first OC and he needs some 'screen time'**

**So now they know what makes their killers mad, but they don't that there more them one killer yet**

**Will it help them catch them before they'll get to one of their own? **

**The chapter's title ****'Conspiracy Theory' by Nick Joanes**

**R&R**


	11. 21 Days

**21 days**

Calleigh gave up on trying to fall asleep, it just wasn't working she looked at the alarm next to her bed

_3:45 AM_

She looked at the date it's been 21 days

_21 freaking days, no killer caught, and Ryan is getting worse _

The doctors said it's for the best and that thing is getting smaller but Calleigh didn't saw what was inside his head she saw was on the outside and that was pain

She tried to listen to any sounds

_Its quiet here maybe he's asleep for a change_

She got up from the bed

_It's not like I'm going to fall asleep today maybe I should go threw the case…again_

She got out of her bedroom and when she closed the door she heard somebody walking towards her

"Who's there?" she jumped

"Hav" was the answer

"Jenson" she called when she sow the dog "sweetie you scared me you hungry"

The dog shook his big head and said another "hav" and started to walk towards Ryan's bedroom before he entered he looked at her again

"Ok Jenson now you scaring me" she said and followed the dog when she entered Ryan's bedroom she saw that he wasn't in bed

"Ryan?" she called worried "where are you?"

"In here" came his voice from his bathroom

"Oh thank g'd" sighed Calleigh "are you ok?"

"I'm fine mom; you started to do bed checks on me?"

"No Jenson brought me here" said Calleigh petting the dog's head, the German shepherd was bigger then her

"That little hairy snitch" said Ryan with a chocked voice

"What are you doing up?" asked Calleigh watching the dog jump on Ryan's bed and grabbing one of his pillows with his teeth

"I just brushing my teeth that's all" came another chocked answer

"Yeah it makes a lot of sense in four o'clock in the morning" said Calleigh sarcastically "Jenson" she hissed at the dog who refused to let Ryan's pillow go

"It makes sense when you spend the entire day throwing up and you're not even strong enough to get out of bed" said Ryan "now that I can I need to brush those damn teeth because I feel like a homeless and not just because I'm living in your home"

"Don't be stupid" snapped Calleigh "so you're better"

"A bit"

"Ok, I guess" said Calleigh with a slight disbelief "are you going back to sleep?"

"Not anytime soon what about you?" he asked

"No" sighed "and technically I never went to sleep, want to go threw the case with me…again"

"Sure, I'll be right there"

"Ok" said Calleigh and was about to make her way to the kitchen when the dog blocked her way still holding the pillow in his teeth

"Jenson bad boy" she snapped at the dog "what did we said about stealing people's things?"

The dog threw the pillow at her

"Now you're really bad boy" she said and was about to threw the pillow back to Ryan's bed when she saw something that drew her attention it was a stain

Is this… blood!

"Ryan I'll kill you" she said and started to knock on his bathroom door "I warned you not to lie to me, open the damn door!"

Ryan gave in and opened the door

"Oh g'd Ryan" she said desperately when she saw him "brushing teeth my ass, why are you doing this to yourself"

"It stopped" said Ryan "it's not the my first nose bleed in the last three weeks and not the last"

"But it never was that bad look at yourself" she said

"I thought I can handle it" he said quietly

"What if you would pass out and Jenson wasn't here ha? Then what?"

Ryan didn't answer

"Stubborn idiot" she said "now sit down please and let me take care of this mess…idiot"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You're not answering my messages for days and if you don't want to contact me right now its ok I'm not mad I understand I really do, but just please send me something so I'll know that you somewhere out there even if you don't want to write me anymore because it's ok but when there is no sound of you I'm really worried"

She sent the message closed the phone and made her way back to the scene

_Three weeks without Ryan, twenty-one days, 504 hours… Natalia you lost it_

_Please answer Ryan, just anything_

_Calleigh is late again, what If something happened to him?_

_Here comes that feeling again like somebody is watching me? Am I that crazy? Probably_

She looked at the victim and shook her head in shock, next to her Eric and James stood also in shock

"Note?" asked Natalia quietly

"I'm sorry for pushing my life forward without thinking about anyone else, she doesn't deserve me" quoted Eric "damn it Adrianna Villani, how did you got involved in this?" he added

"Did someone called Montana?" asked Natalia

"And tell him what? 'Hi Greg how's it going you're a single father now"

"You forgot how to talk to victim's families Eric?" asked Natalia

"Not the ones that I know" snapped Eric

"If Calleigh's late again don't take it out on me I have a lot of frustration that I'm not taking out on you and now in addition to this we have a friend that now will have to raise his daughter alone"

"You know what" said James to stop the argument "I'll call him"

"No I'll call him" said Eric and walked away

"Ok Ryan's got to get back soon and this damn killer need to get caught so everybody will be back to being sane" said James

"Yeah" sighed Natalia "the note talks about her kid right?"

"Yeah" answered James "carrier woman, divorced fits to the profile"

"Can I start here?"

"Knock yourself out" said James

"Natalia dodged the pick up her kit and her face almost met the asphalt"

"Here we go again right" said James holding her "you going to see a doctor it's like me going to watch a ballet right? Not a chance in hell"

Natalia smiled lightly "I don't have the time"

"You'll find one and I don't care how" said James "I'm serious I've let you go easy in the last five times but that's it, you're going to see a doctor or else I'm telling your boss and I don't care how angry it'll make you got it"

Natalia nodded quietly

"Good now go grab a bench or something and rest" ordered James

"But the scene…"

"You're not the only CSI in the world lady" said James

"But…"

"I'm calling" said James pooling his cell phone out

"Ok, I'm going" she gave in and left the road, behind the trees she saw a secluded area, only grass and nothing more

Ryan would've loved that it's a great place for someone who's looking for peace and quiet

Suddenly came another dizziness Natalia felt like her arms and legs loosing power she wanted to scream but her voice was gone and the last thing she heard before she met the darkness was Calleigh's voice

"Natalia!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Do it!" ordered her voice on the phone

"But this place is surrounded by cops" he resisted

"They only care about the crime scene they're not looking where you are" she insisted

"But we're not even sure" he tried to argue, he just didn't feel like it was worth the risk

"I'm sure, do it now while she's still not awake"

"But theirs is a blond cop running to her direction" he resisted again

"So take her too it's not like you can't" said the voice and closed her phone

He didn't liked the situation but he couldn't disappoint her these two female cops are coming with him to their last journey

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Ohhhhh, are Nat and Cal in danger?**

**The chapter's title is "21 days" by Blink 182**

**Have a happy new year's eve everyone! **

**I feel like it's going to be a great year for RaiN in here and in the show**

**And next update will be next yea ;)**

**R&R **


	12. Come to Me

**In case nobody nodes I have a thing for making scenes based on lyrics from my favorite songs**

**This chapter's title is a song "Come to Me" by Celine Dion and you'll see how it fits in this chapter**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Come To Me**

"Calleigh what happened?" asked James kneeing next to her by Natalia's side

"I don't know I found her like this" she said "Natalia come on"

"What happened?" whispered Natalia opening her eyes

"You scared me to death that's what happened" called Calleigh

"That's it" said James helping her get up and supporting her "hospital time"

"No, no" tried to resist Natalia

"Yes, yes" said James "enough is enough"

"He's right" said Calleigh "Hospital now!"

"Ok" sighed Natalia "I guess I don't have a choice"

"You right you don't" said Calleigh "you'll take her"

"How else do you want to guaranty her not running away" said James making the way to his car and getting Natalia to the front seat

"Hey I'm not one of the suspects you know" grumbled Natalia "cuff my why wont you"

"If that's what necessary we will" said Calleigh "keep me posted ok?"

"Sure" said James "let's go super girl time to visit a doctor"

As they drove away Calleigh sighed

G'd please make her ok, and I don't even know how I'm going to keep it away from Ryan

0-0-0-0-0-0

The fork landed on the floor with a big "bang"

"Sorry kid" said Ryan sitting on the edge of his bed threading to drop the plate too

"Its ok" said Catherine and took the plate away from his shaky hands "we'll just use disposable dishes"

"That's what Calleigh does" said Ryan watching his niece cleaning up the mess "she already learned the lesson"

"You got to eat somehow" said Catherine moving the food from the plate to a disposable one and giving him a disposable fork

"I'm not that hungry kid" said Ryan

"Pretend that you are, you need it" insisted Catherine

She looked at her uncle and sighed, he didn't deserve this she cried about this to Kyle in every letter she sent him

_You need to go threw this Ry_

Ryan phone vibrated, lately he couldn't stand any loud sounds, and everything was giving him a headache

Natalia

Catherine quickly took his phone and read the message

_"You're not answering my messages for days and if you don't want to contact me right now its ok I'm not mad I understand I really do, but just please send me something so I'll know that you somewhere out there even if you don't want to write me anymore because it's ok but when there is no sound of you I'm really worried"_

"Wow" said Catherine "you really need to write her something, it sounds like she's really hurt"

"Not as much as it hurts me to write for her because it makes think about her even more then I already do and she…"

"What?"

"Out there healthy like she should be and I'm here…"

"You need to write her" said Catherine "maybe I'm just a stupid teenager who's heaving her first boyfriend…"

"Don't remind me of that" grumbled Ryan

"…and doesn't know a lot about love" continued Catherine ignoring him "but she sounds like she's desperate for a sound from you"

"I know" sighed Ryan

Suddenly there was a knock on the door

"Calleigh?" asked Catherine

"She's got a key" said Ryan "be careful when you open"

"Its ok" said Catherine "hi Greg"

"Hey kid" Ryan heard Montana's beaten voice from the entrance

"I'm so sorry" said Catherine giving him a hug

"Thanks kid is Ryan here?"

"Over here Greg" called Ryan from his room "how did you knew where to find me?"

Both men looked at Catherine and she took a couple of steps back

"Ok I've got to go and send Kyle an email" said Catherine

"I thought you already did that smarty?" asked Ryan

"I'm going to send another one in case he didn't received the first one" she said and disappeared into Calleigh's room

"She grew up to be a potentially good law enforcer" said Greg giving the closest thing to a smile that he could provide right now

"She more interested in the F.B.I" said Ryan Greg made a grimace "I know" added Ryan "but if that what'll make her happy"

After a moment of silence he spoke again "I guess there is no point of asking you how you feel"

"Everything feels the same to me right now" said Greg "I always respected your opinion tell me what to do"

"I don't think that anyone should tell you what to do right now but if you asked" he took a deep breath and continued "as someone who lost a lot I can tell you that you need to take every peace of anger and sadness and turn it onto an energy that'll help you to take care of those left like your daughter for example"

"You did that?" asked Greg

"Yes"

"And it helped you?"

"Yes"

"I'll try what should I tell my daughter?" asked Greg desperately

"Tell her what I told Catherine, that her mom just moved to a different place and even if we can't see her it doesn't mean that she can't see us"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"G'd Alexx I just fainted I'm not traveling to space to do so much tests" complained Natalia

"Shut up and lay quietly" snapped Alexx

"What's wrong with you" said Natalia stretching in her hospital bed

"What's wrong with me? How could you play with your life like that Natalia and it's not the first time damn it!"

"I just fainted how I was…" started Natalia but Alexx didn't let her finish

"You don't mess with things like that Natalia" called Alexx desperately "g'd you and Ryan are exactly the same two idiots"

"What are you talking about?" asked Natalia sitting up but Alexx couldn't stop

"Just a headache, just a nose bleed, I just fainted, just a tu…" then she stopped

"A what?" asked Natalia trying her best not to cry "Alexx…"

"I'm sorry baby" said Alexx hugging her "I should've keep my damn mouth shout"

"R-Ryan is he?" whimpered Natalia

"Everything will be alright baby" said Alexx "I'm sorry I upset you"

"No you don't understand…" cried Natalia "I can't stand this… I…"

"I know" said Alexx

"How?" asked Natalia

"He doesn't have a lot of people to talk to here" said Alexx and then regretted again when Natalia's cries grew

"I'm sorry baby I'm just making you feel worse" said Alexx "I'll go get the test results and before you ask he's not here right now"

Alexx left the room looking sadly at Natalia

Natalia nuzzled he face into the pillow and stayed like that crying her soul out until she heard her phone making a vibrating sound

She jumped hoping… and her prays has been answered

_"Lately it's harder for me physically and mentally to answer you and I'm sorry and I know it's selfish but I don't want to stop receiving signs from you because it's my medicine, love you…"_

"Always love you" said Natalia and returned to her crying

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Sorry I couldn't check your results baby" said Alexx and half an hour later "I was called to an emergency"

"Well I was right" said Natalia "I'm fine just stress"

"Stress is not fine are you sure?" asked Alexx

"Yes, but this was a wake up call I'm going to tale care or myself" she said and then added "for everyone's sake"

"Good idea Natalia, I'm sorry if I upset you"

"It's ok" said Natalia "I'm going home now to meet my pillows and my blanket"

"Great idea" said Alexx giving her another hug

"When Natalia left the hospital; and she was convinced that nobody can see her she collapsed on the car crying again

"Nothing is ok, nobody can know about this" she whimpered "nobody"

0-0-0-0-0

"You have an email" said Ryan's laptop

With was left of his barely exciting strength for that day he opened his laptop and read what gave him more strength that he can ever ask for

_Mi Amor_

_I will always love you no matter what, no matter where you go or what you do  
and knowing you, you're gonna have to do things you're own way, and that's okay  
so be free to hill and your own way, and promise me just one thing...  
If you ever need a place to cry __you'll come to me__, to me not any other woman  
I've always known that you were born to do things in your way protecting the world from your troubles, but If the world breaks your heart no matter where on Earth you are  
you can come to me, please try not to walk around with the world on you're shoulders  
and you're highest hopes laying on the ground, I know you think you've gotta try to be my hero, but don't you know the stars you wish upon they fall its true  
but I still believe in you, and the seven sea's of pain you sail, all the winding road you're on  
Leave you lost and feeling all alone in the pain, let my heart be your beacon home_

_Always Te Amo, Natalia_

Ryan run his shacking hand over the screen

"My Natalia" he whispered "there's nothing worse then having you so close and so far away"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Kill me if you want but in this chapter I'm back to my old RaiN dramatic scenes and words based on songs**

**So Natalia's got a secret now that she doesn't wants anyone to know**

**This chapter is longer then usual because this computer is getting sick again and I don't know when I'll be able to update again**

**R&R**


	13. Secret I Keep Inside Of Me

**Secret I Keep Inside Of Me**

Natalia opened her cell and dialed

"Brooks"

"Doctor Brooks? This is Natalia Boa Vista" said Natalia "I don't know if you remember me but…"

"Oh yes officer Boa Vista of cores how can I help you?"

"I need an appointment with you if that possible" said Natalia quietly

"An appointment that related to my job or yours?" asked Renee Brooks from the other side of the line

"Yours" answered Natalia "but if you don't have a window for me that's ok…"

"No, I'll find something lets see…. A week from now is ok?" asked the doctor

"A week is great, thank you very much" thanked Natalia

"No problem, next week in ten you can't be late I don't have appointments at all in that day"

"Thank you again doctor Brooks"

"Call me Renee, I'll see you later Natalia"

Natalia hung up her phone, she was glad that the doctor accepted her so fast but it gave her less time to think about an excuse because she couldn't allow somebody to find out why she needs a doctor

0-0-0-0-0-0

"There isn't much time left" she said to him "why didn't you just do it? You were so close"

"Another one showed up, another cop" he said to her "did actually expect me to take all of them? Three cops two of them awake and armed?"

"That happened because you waited too long" she claimed slight disappointment in her eyes

"You wanted me to risk getting caught?" he asked when she didn't answered he added "you know that I do everything for you"

"I know" she said "but I want to get this over with, I want to get her over with"

"Are you sure she just like them for you? Like all the others?" he asked suspiciously

"What do you mean?" she asked pretending to be confused "we talked about this too many times before; she's exactly like all the others"

"Because by the way you're acting it looks like there's another reason why you want that cop so badly" he said looking into her eyes, she turned her face away from him avoiding looking back into his eyes

"Don't be stupid" she said turning to leave the room "I'm going to get him and all the three of us are sitting to eat lunch"

He looked at his wife, they she talked and acted made him wonder, and there was something about Natalia Boa Vista that was different

Sharon Maroon, Gabriel Marcel, Jennifer Parker, Erin Donald and their latest work Adrianna Villani, all of them weren't that important to his wife like this police officer like this CSI, there was something that she kept from him and he needed to know what it was

And until then the cop needed to stay alive

_Natalia Boa Vista thank to my curiosity you get to live another day or two_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Natalia walked back and forth inside her own apartment

_I can't do this!_

_But do I have a choice?_

_No I don't_

She landed on the chair and grabbed her head with her hands

_How I suppose to do this? What if I can't?_

_Nobody is asking me_

_Every good thing have to drag bad thing life can't be perfect especially not for me, it's my life rules_

She got up and started to walk again

_Snap out of it Nat you by yourself now and nobody can help you with this, nobody not Ryan because he's too busy fighting for his own life and you have no right to bother him now_

_So tough and deal with this_

_But Ryan… _

_I just don't feel strong enough when he's not around_

_But he needs every strength that he had left right now so you need to deal with this on your own and keep it a secret_

_Why?_

_Because you can't risk that he'll find out about this_

She needed Ryan badly more then ever she whished to hear his soft voice telling her something like "it's ok Nat, you can do this, you can handle it, you're the strongest, I love you"

Just a little sound of his voice, a little glimpse into those eyes

Those eyes…There isn't and never will be another man with those kind of eyes and it's not only their color…It's they way they looked, with so much love, reflecting his brave soul and good heart

She decided that today she's going to rest, it wasn't her at all be she finally knew how much she needed that rest

She took her cell and typed another message to Ryan "thinking about you right now" then she cuddled in her bed and closed her eyes serenading to her tiredness

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Horatio took a picture of Adrianna Villani and hanged it on the board in his office next to Erin Donald who was next to Jennifer Parker who was next to Gabriel Marcel who was next to Sharon Maroon

Five young women, five mothers and he can't find the killer and until he will there will be more to come and it's all on him

In the last three weeks he felt more disappointed from himself then ever before and it wasn't just the uncaught killer

How can I expect to find any criminal when I'm blind to what's going on in my own home?

For g'd knows how long his own CSI, one of his kids was walking around sick and he didn't even nodes a thing until the papers were on his desk

He calls these people his family

But a father always knows what's going on in his family and I'm a disappointment to mine

Ryan didn't returned any of the phone calls he choose to stand alone

You had the time to help when he was still here

It wasn't the first time that he felt like a disappointment in front of Ryan, when he let the Russians kidnap him in the middle of the daylight under his nose

They could've killed him and you wouldn't know…

I don't deserve to lead these people…

If Ryan won't survive if he'll lose one of his kids in the third time, catching this killer will be the last thing he'll do here

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Thank g'd for friends with laptops and patience**

**Natalia's secret and Horatio's guilt**

**What is that she so determined to hide?**

**R&R **


	14. Stay Where I Can See You

**So sorry for the long delay I missed my story badly**

**

* * *

**

**Stay Where I Can See You**

"Nothing good" said Calleigh walking into the lab and looking at Eric's frustrated face

"No" he said coldly avoiding looking at her

"You checked every doctor that our victims visit?" asked Calleigh

"Yes" he answered shortly

Calleigh was slightly surprised by his attitude but she continue

"What about every person that had trouble bringing kids to the world?" she asked

"Nothing helpful" he said again with an ice cold tone

"And what about…"

"Damn it Calleigh" he snapped "I told you no, no and again no, there is nothing! So enough with the 21 questions already!"

For a moment Calleigh just stood there her eyes wide open from shock she spoke slowly "what the hell is that all about Eric? What's going on with your attitude?"

He didn't answered her so she added "I get it that you're upset that Ryan is gone and our killer is nowhere to be found but you have no right to take your anger out on me"

Eric raised his eyes from the computer and looked at her "Of cores I have no rights" he said sarcastically "you're the only one with rights here"

Again shock took over Calleigh "what rights what are you talking about?"

"The right to lie to me" he said she looked into his eyes and for a moment she felt like she was hurting him in some way

"Eric what…"

"You said that you're not seeing anyone and you haven't seen anyone since we broke up" he fired

"It's true" she said "but I still don't get…"

"You're lying" Eric raised his volume

"No I'm not" she snapped "and watch your tone"

"I came by your place last night" he said "I wanted to talk"

"About what?" asked Calleigh, last night she was with Ryan at the hospital he stayed there after another treatment he was doing really bad and that's why she didn't retuned home last night she just couldn't leave him like this, and she also couldn't leave him this morning but she had no choice

If this is about Ryan then he truly lost it

"About Wolfe I wanted to ask you how he's doing" he said

"You could ask me here" she said

"I wanted to talk to you in a different environment" he said "I didn't know that you're not living alone"

"Eric…"

He refused to let her talk "Your neighbor said that you're living with your brother"

"Eric!"

"Last time I checked you didn't have any brothers so why are you lying to me?"

Calleigh was speechless she couldn't believe her ears

He doesn't know that I'm living with Ryan he thinks that I'm leaving with some other guy

For a moment she considered telling him the truth but she gave Ryan a promise and Eric just made her mad

"You know what" she said "you right I'm living with somebody" she turned around to leave "and the reason I didn't tell you it's because it's none of your damn business" before she left she turned around "and one more thin Eric, you are an idiot!"

"So now you're going to come at leave any time you want it" he yelled at her "you don't work here anymore"

"Your friend is laying in the hospital; you asshole!" she yelled back "he's in pain, for a month he's in pain and somebody has to take care of him, idiot"

She turned on her heels and left Eric with no words in his mouth

0-0-0-0-0-0

Natalia got up and looked at the calendar in Renee Brooks's office, she looked at the date and it hit her

_It's been a month; today it's exactly a month since Ryan is gone, I spent the last month without him_

_How is that possible that I survived a month without Ryan?_

Her heart squeezed at the thought but she tried to snap out of this

_You can't do this now, you must get stronger_

"What are you thinking about?" asked Renee walking back into the office with a bag fool of medications

"It's been a month" whispered Natalia still stuck in her own thoughts but Renee understood her differently

"You right" smiled Renee "but you're doing just fine"

"I'm not so sure about that" sighed Natalia

"Trust me you're a lot more stronger then you think" said Renee handing her the bag "there is everything you need here, don't forget to take these"

"Oh no I won't" assured Natalia "I'll do whatever it takes"

"That's the spirit" said Renee she smiled but there was something bitter in her eyes

"Are you alright Renee?" asked Natalia "I know it's been also a month since Sharon was killed"

"Yes it's not easy" sighed Renee "especially when I'm razing her son and he keeps asking where is mom"

"I know what's like to loose a friend" said Natalia

"Do you know what's like to loose a sister?" said Renee "I'm sorry I just hope you catch him, it know it wont bring her back but its better then nothing"

"We're trying our best" said Natalia

"I know you are" smiled Renee "so I'll see you next week"

"Of core, and thank you again Renee"

"Don't worry" smiled Renee "just remember that you need to be careful"

"No problem thank you again"

Natalia left the office, she felt a bit dizzy again so she closed her eyes took a deep breath and continued to walk determined to leave this hospital as soon as possible when she passed by the children oncology ward she froze

A strange feeling attacked her, but for a change it was a good feeling warm feeling like two rays of sunshine hit her in the back making her feel so good, warm safe and protected

There was only one person in this world that made her feel this way…Ryan

_But he can't be here, can't he?_

_It's a hospital and he's… probably spending a lot of time in hospitals _

_But it's the children ward… but he loves children so much_

She wanted to turn around but she was scared, the thought of seeing and not seeing him were both scary and painful

She slowly turned around and felt the tears gathering in her eyes, there was nobody there including Ryan

"Ryan" she asked quietly, receiving no answer she left whipping her tears in the way

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Where were you?" asked Calleigh angrily when she saw Ryan making his way slowly into his hospital room and collapsing on the bed "now I need to look for you all over the hospital don't you have some responsibility"

Ryan was had too little power to react to her bad mood "I went to visit the kids"

After he said that and after she sow his deadly pale face and his red watery eyes she felt shame for snapping at him

"G'd Ryan I'm so sorry" she said helping him to get comfortable "I shouldn't take my anger out on you"

"It's ok" he said quietly when she sat next to him on the bed "you have the right"

"No I don't" she said shaking her head "you're not the one I'm angry at"

"So who?"

"I'll tell you later" she said "why wont you tell me what happened to you? It's because of the kids?"

"Every time I see this I just…" he sighed "but this time something else happened"

"What is it?" asked Calleigh "tell me"

"I saw her" said Ryan closing his eyes to block the tears "Natalia, why is she in the hospital?"

"One of the victims friends work here" said Calleigh taking his hand in hers "I'm so sorry Ryan I can only imagine how hard it was"

"Last time I saw her was a month ago" said Ryan "how did I survived until now?"

"Don't talk like that, I wish I knew how to help you with this" she said still holding his hand "did she saw you?"

"No but she knew I was there" said Ryan closing his eyes again "she called my name, she didn't see me but somehow she knew I was there"

"You have a connection" smiled Calleigh "it's amazing"

"I wanted to scream that I'm here but instead I run away without letting her see me" said Ryan and sighed deeply "I miss her"

"I know Ryan" said Calleigh "when you'll get over this you'll see her again" and she took his other hand too "I promise"

* * *

**No crime solving in this chapter just Angst, hurt, and friendship**

**And my computer is officially recovered and I'm back!**

**The chapter's title is ****"Stay Where I Can See You" by Starting line**

**R&R**


	15. Don't Speak

**To everyone who guessed what's wrong with Natalia the answer is in this chapter!**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Don't Speak**

"Hey what happened to you" asked Eric when he saw Natalia's fallen face

"Usual stuff" sighed Natalia, on the one hand she wanted to share but on the other hand talking about it hurts… "what's up with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You look like you can kill somebody" said Natalia "who pissed you off Eric?"

"Usual stuff...I'm and idiot and there's another thing"

"Come on Eric" she said "don't be a child"

"It's just I don't want to talk to you about this…" he mumbled

"Why?" she asked surprised "ohh I get it, it's about Ryan isn't it?"

"Well yeah" confessed Eric

"Tell me" said Natalia "it's ok"

_Maybe talking to him isn't such a bad idea_

"I just height I…"

Natalia smiled "just confess" she said "you miss him"

"I haven't denied that for a second Nat" said Eric "I height it when I don't know what's going on with my…"

"Family?" completed Natalia

"Yes" confirmed Eric "and the inability to help when…"

"Your friend is in pain" completed Natalia again "come on Eric it's not like we've met yesterday you know"

"I just height the unknowing" said Eric "I mean I know why he's hiding and I probably would've done the same thing but…"

"It sucks" said Natalia and smiled a sad smile

"And I know you suffer more then every one else here" said Eric and looked at her

"Yeah?" said Natalia nervously "how come?"

_Does he know? How can he possibly know?_

"Because of the feelings you got for the guy" said Eric

"How?" Natalia asked surprised

_Am I that transparent?_

"Come on Natalia it's not like we've met yesterday you know" he said and they smiled at each other

"Want to tell me?" he suggested "because Nat as your friend I got to tell you, you look like hell everybody here are worried and everything but you're exhausted"

"I know" sighed Natalia

"So let's talk over… work?" he suggested

"What work" sighed Natalia "the day almost over and we're not getting anywhere, I mean five women and… poor Greg"

"Yeah" said Eric "but we got to do what we can"

"Alright but in one condition" she said

"Which Is?"

"You tell me why you are an idiot"

Eric sighed "deal"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Everything was a blur Ryan looked up and between the shadows he saw white sealing then he looked own and sow white floor, white walls

_I height this place, I height this hospital, I want to get out of here!_

In his he knew he can't, he cant even get out of bed right now he cant move he wants to scream and the only reason he doesn't it because of Calleigh who snuggled in a chair next to him her eyes were closed, she was sleeping

_I can't keep doing this to her, she can't keep spending her energy on me_

_But I also can't survive without her doing this if it wasn't for her I probably would've been long gone_

He couldn't keep his eyes opened anymore and they closed when he opened then he notice that the room was empty

_Where is Calleigh? Is it morning already? How long was I asleep?_

Suddenly he heard a warm voice "Here you are sleepyhead"

"N-N-Natalia" he mumbled

She was more beautiful then usual her big brown eyes shining with love

"I almost got tired of waiting for you to wake up" she said

"What are you doing here Natalia?" he asked

"I came to see you what else can I be doing here?" she asked with a smile and sat on the edge of his bed "what's the matter? Aren't you happy to see me?"

"More then you know" he whispered "but you're not supposed to be here"

"Why not?" she asked her hand touching his cheek

Suddenly he couldn't feel the pain anymore; a warm feeling spread threw his entire body taking the pain away, the feeling of love

"Because I can't be doing this right now…"

"Shhh" she whispered "don't speak Ryan… its ok"

"Nothing is ok Nat… I'm not ok… I'm…" he chocked

"Oh sweetie" she said taking his hands in hers "it's going to be ok you can do this"

"Sometimes I feel I can't" he said

"Yes you can" she said "there's nothing that you can't do"

"Natalia…"

"Don't argue with me, I know who I fell in love with"

"I love you too" he said

She smiled at him; she kissed his forehead and whispered "close your eyes"

He closed his eyes then he heard another voice whispering to him but it wasn't Natalia's anymore

"Ryan? Ryan wake up, Ryan…"

He opened his eyes and sow Alexx standing next to his bed

"Alexx? What are you doing here? And where is…"

"Its morning baby and I released Calleigh"

Suddenly the sad realization hit him "I was asleep" he said quietly

"Yes" said Alexx slightly surprised "fourteen hours to be exact"

"So it was a dream" he said with sadness in his eyes

Alexx gave him a motherly understanding look "are you alright baby?"

"No" he confessed "I want to go home" he said to her like a child to his mother "please"

Her heart squeezed when she looked at him, she knew how much her boy heighted hospitals and she heighted the fact that he needed to spend time in them

"Baby I promise if everything will be ok today I'll make sure you get released ok?" she said running a hand threw his hair

A broken voice answered her "ok"

"I'll be back with your medications and some food"

"I'm not hungry" came his whisper from the bed "I can't eat"

"You have too baby we'll work something out ok?"

"Ok" came anther quiet answer

Alexx left the room fighting the tears

Life just wasn't fair with her boy

0-0-0-0-0-0

Eric passed by the ladies room on his way to the lab but he stopped when he saw Natalia looking horrible

"Happened to you" he asked "you looked like you just threw up"

"Maybe because I did" she said "got I height those mornings"

"Nat can I ask you something" he said hesitantly

"Go a head" she said

"In that night that you and Wolfe… you know… did you guys…"

"You think I'm pregnant don't you?" she asked looking into his eyes

"Well yes" he confessed

"Well, you right" she said

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**So all the guessers you were right she is pregnant**

**The title is "Don't Speak" by No Doubt**

**R&R **


	16. Capri

**Most of this chapter is about Eric and Natalia talking about the baby, but I waited so long to reveal the fact that she's pregnant that I think it deserves a chapter ;)**

**Oh and I'm also sick and the bad thing is that I'm missing work today and tomorrow but the good thing is – time to write!**

**

* * *

**

**Capri**

"I knew that was something different about you" said Eric sitting next to Natalia in the locker room

"Shut up" Natalia hissed at him holding out to her stomach

"Are you sure you alright?" he asked with a concern expression on his face

"I'm fine" sighed Natalia "apparently the first trimester is the worse"

"Don't get mad at me or something" said Eric "but I'm glad I'm a guy"

"I don't blame you" said Natalia and looked at her stomach "you're just getting started aren't you?" she asked her baby

"How long until you know if it's a boy or a girl?" asked Eric

"About two months I think" said Natalia

"Boys or girls maybe…or a boy and a girl that's also possibility" wondered Eric

"Eric" hissed Natalia giving him a death glare

"Ha?"

"Shut up, I mean it…"

"Sorry…" mumbled Eric "I won't mess with your hormones, apparently now there's another Wolfe that's giving you a hard time"

Natalia looked at him and released a short laugh

"Oh!" called Eric "I made you laugh"

"Thanks Eric I haven't realized how much I needed to share that with someone…"

"That's what friends and family for but Nat…" he said hesitantly

"What?" she sighed somehow she could guess what he wanted to say

"There are people who should know about your… condition"

"Like who?" she asked with a slight sarcasm

"Oh I don't know our boss…" said Eric and looked at her "and you know… the father of that kid…"

Natalia smiled bitterly "I have a question for you Eric, do you know if we'll ever see him again?"

Eric didn't know what to say, for the past month he tried not to think about it "I don't know…"

"Yeah me too…" said Natalia, sadness reflected in her big brown eyes "and the saddest thing is that I don't think he knows either"

Eric was shocked by her words, in the past month he sow her cry so many times that he lost the count of it, everybody were upset and worried but she became powerless… in the last week and a half that changed, she was still sad and broken but she held herself better, she became stronger he thought that maybe she learned to live with all of this but apparently the reason was the life that growing inside of her

Eric admired his friend he admired both of them

"I'll ask you a question Eric" she said looking straight into his eyes "but don't feel sorry for the poor and pregnant me and answer me honestly"

"Alright…" agreed Eric wondering where this is going

"What do you think he has?" she asked and then looked at Eric waiting for response

"I…" mumbled Eric

"You promised to be honest" she reminded him

"Cancer" he answered shortly "that's what I think… I asked Calleigh she didn't say yes but she also didn't say no so… I think that's what it is"

"I think so too" said Natalia taking a deep breath "I was hard enough for him to leave and the thought of…" she took another deep breath "never mind… my point is telling him right now will only make his life harder and I don't want that"

"That's your kid…" said Eric "and I guess you're right but what about H'?"

"I'll tell him soon I know he needs to know but I don't want to absorb this for a while"

"Alright but you know you can count on me right?" asked Eric with a smile

"Sure" she smiled back "I'm glad I told you"

"I'll give you any help that you need and wont need"

"Meaning?" she asked

"I'm going to follow you everywhere you go" he said "and I don't care if you like it or not"

"Fine… I give up after all you just as stubborn as Ryan is" she smiled "I'll see you in the lab" she said and left the locker room

"Yeah" he said and closed his locker which was placed next to Ryan's

"I know that protecting them is your job" he said to Ryan's locker "but you know that I care about her and I know you want her to be safe so I'm going to keep her safe because I know you cant do it right now, and I'll do it until you get back, because you are coming back!"

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Simmons" said James when he notice who approached his desk at the police station "what brings you here?"

"Tripp said you got something" said Walter and looked around "he doesn't bother to show up here at all?"

James smirked "you know Simmons as vicious as this killer is, he's not the only one in Miami unfortunately, you should know"

"I guess you're right" sighed Walter "what you got?"

"We did some digging about what the victims were doing close to time they were murdered…" started James

"And you found something that they had in common?" guessed Walter

"Bingo" said James "threats"

"What?"

"They all received threats" explained James

"And they friends and relatives forgot to mention this to us?" said Walter surprised "that's just weird"

"Not really" disagreed James "apparently threats are popular this days"

"What are you talking about?"

"Our first victim Sharon Maroon was a pediatric nurse successful in her job had a few jealous co-workers sp when she received a note that said 'you don't deserve anything of what you got you better stop thinking only about yourself' is that reminds of anything Simmons?" asked James waiting for Walter to get it

"The note" jumped Walter "it's exactly like the notes that we found with the body"

"Another bingo" said James and handed Walter a file "it's all here Gabriel Marcel was a popular college student so a threat 'you better stop thinking before you act' wasn't her first, Jennifer Parker worked with alcoholic so 'everyone will be better off without you' wasn't the worse threat she ever got, Erin Donald was homeless so receiving something like 'you don't deserve to have a life' didn't scare her too much and Adrianna Villani, do I need to explain?"

"No" sighed Walter "you think that'll help us?"

"Are you serious? Our killer studied the victims before he even sent them those notes for longer then we thought, Simmons you checked and found that the killer has medical background right?" asked James

"Right" agreed Walter

"But out victims never came close to the same doctor or even somebody close to them, right?"

"Right"

"So our killer probably met the victims in some store or some other public place and he happens to be a doctor or related to medicine"

"I got to tell you I'm wondering where this is going" confessed Walter

"I'll tell you, but answer this, if you want to learn something about someone but that person has nothing to do with you, how you're going to do it?" asked James and again waited for Walter to get the point

"I'll guess I could follow this person… aha!" jumped Walter again "he followed them around for a while and they didn't notice"

"From my experience if you good at it you can spend enough time near somebody without him noticing you" said James "specially if that person doesn't knows you at all"

"So we need to go question the victim's friends and families again?" asked Walter

"Their kids" said James

"Why?" asked Walter

"Because as much as I learned as a social worker and as a detective kids are the most reliable witnesses" said James "they don't lie they notice things that we don't and their memory ten times better then ours"

"Sharon, Jennifer and Adrianna" said Walter "they all had kids"

"And as much as I don't like this" sighed James "we need to talk to all of them"

* * *

**I know not much RaiN lately but soon It'll come back and in chapter 18 they're going to meet!**

** Is the team getting closer to find their killers? Will they catch them on time before one of their own get hurt?**

**And the chapter's title is a song "Capri" by "Colbie Caillat"**

**"She's got a baby inside**

**And holds her belly tight**

**All through the night**

**Just so she knows**

**She's sleeping so**

**Safely to keep**

** Her growing …."**

**I've searched everywhere for a song that'll fit and I found this one**

**I also send it to my friend who's actually pregnant**

**R&R**

**Maria : )**


	17. Between A Mother and Her Child

**Between A Mother and Her Child**

**

* * *

**

"Hey" said Calleigh quietly walking into the lab

"Hi" answered her Eric "so you are talking to me?"

"We still have to work together" said Calleigh; her voice was straight and cold

"Cal… I'm sorry" he mumbled

"For?"

"For being rood to you" he said "I shouldn't react the way I did"

Calleigh didn't answer him she just looked at him

"Anyway I know I shouldn't talk to you the way I did but… you could've just tell me that what you do and who you do it with is none of my business but you didn't had to lie that's all"

They both were silent for a moment and then Calleigh spoke looking into his eyes

"You should've said that in the beginning instead of reacting the way you did then I would've told that you're right and that I'm sorry but your reaction…"

"I know… I know" said Eric "what now?"

"Since Ryan is gone… temporarily" sighed Calleigh "our case is going nowhere we need to keep what we got so… I accept your apology"

"Thank you" he smiled, he knew that it wasn't the end of it but he didn't want to push

"Sure" she smiled back "now lets do what we came here for… work"

"You right but before that…" he was a bit unsure about what he wanted to ask

"What?"

"You think if I'll write Ryan he'll answer me?"

She looked at him and sighed, sometimes Eric acted like a complete and total idiot but he was kind of… lonely and except the team he didn't had anymore friends and now that his friend was gone and she knew that he missed him

"I can't answer instead of him but I think he will" she smiled "you should try"

"Does he planning on letting us know what's going on with him?" asked Eric

Calleigh sighed again "no, I whish he did but…"

This time Eric broke the silence

"Ok work, anything new?"

"Walter and Navarro got something up their sleeve" said Calleigh

"Oh yeah, what?"

"Somebody was stocking and our victims" said Calleigh "but they didn't took it seriously and they never complained"

"Are you serious?" said Eric surprised "do we have anything about it to process"

"Some threat letters that James managed to collect he and Walter requisitioning the victims' friends and families, I want to see where it'll take us"

"Specially if it's all we got" reminded Eric

"Yes exactly" agreed Calleigh

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Natalia looked at her reflection in the bathroom's mirror

_I look horrible; I might as well pout 'I'm pregnant' sign on my forehead_

She caressed her hand over her flat stomach

"Are you a boy or a girl?" she asked her baby "because I hope you're a boy not that I'd love you less if you're a girl I just hope you'll look like your father"

She looked at her stomach again and then said "I know baby I want to see him too, he doesn't know about you yet, but when he will he'll be so happy" she smiled "your dad is a great person he can be a better parent then I'll ever be"

"You're right baby I'm scared" she said "but I would've been a lot more scared if you weren't here, you my strength baby"

"How about we send him another message?" she asked her unborn child "I don't know if he'll answer us baby he's not doing so well"

After a moment of silence "I'm don't know what he has baby because he doesn't want me to, he's just trying to protect us… how about I write him that I'm thinking about him? Something simple we don't want to make it harder in him, you agree with me baby? Let's do that"

She sent the message to Ryan and looked at the mirror again "time to go to work baby" she sighed and left the bathroom

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Look" said Ryan to the man that was standing in his hospital room "I suggest that you live because I'm not going to accept your offer"

"Are you sure about that?" asked the man "you want to take it I can't tell"

Ryan smirked "you're very brave or very stupid suggesting that to a cop"

The man looked at him "last time I checked cops exposed to pain just like everybody else"

"Yes but also can get you in trouble" said Ryan sitting in his bed

"Give me a break and look at yourself" said the man "no matter how much they'll give it'll never be enough"

Ryan looked at the guy, his suggestion was tempting specially now when it's getting worse then ever

_You are a police officer, remember that_

But he also couldn't take it anymore

_Remember what happened to Eric's sister… but I'm not her… I'm a human just like everybody else…_

They'll be disappointed but… they're not in mu condition they don't have the right to judge

"So what are you saying?" asked the man

"I…" started Ryan but then he saw that he received a message on his cell phone

It was from Natalia he smiled when he saw the simple words

_'I'm thinking about you'_

He then realized how she'll feel when she finds out what he's going to do

_She'll understand… she always understood everything I did… but she'll still going to be a bit disappointed…_

"Get out" he said to the man "and if you ever come near me again I'll have you arrested"

"Your choice but you'll regret it" said the man turning to leave

"I said get out!"

The man smirked and left the room, Ryan laid back on the pillows and took a deep breath

"Talia, you saved me from my own stupidity I almost agreed to this" he said out loud

"Who was that?" asked Alexx coming in after the man left "and who are you talking to?"

"I'm just thinking out loud, and he's… nobody"

Alexx raised an eyebrow "you look mad a this 'nobody'"

"Its nothing and I'm mad because I want to get out of here" he said and gave her a pleading look "please"

"Fine since you doing ok for now I'll let you go" she smiled "but you need to be back tomorrow you know that?"

"I know" he sighed

"Ok so get ready and I'll drive you"

"Alexx…"

"I don't want to hear it Ryan… I'll be back soon" she said and left the room, her heart was fool of suspicions

Something about the guy that was there made her uncomfortable, she made a decision to call Calleigh after she'll drive Ryan home

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Nat anything on the letters" asked Calleigh

"No, too many donors, they went threw too many hands so there no way to know" said Natalia

"I guess I wasn't expecting much" sighed Calleigh "are you sure you alright Nat? I mean you look… not so good"

Natalia laughed "you can say that I look like crap its ok, I just had a really bad morning…" she stopped her in time before she said the word 'sickness'

"What?" asked Calleigh slightly confused "a really bad morning what?"

"Just a really bad morning" lied Natalia "nothing else"

"Nat how badly do you want to see Ryan?" asked Calleigh quietly "I mean because if you do I can…"

"You can what?" asked Natalia nervously

"I can arrange that"

"Will he agree?" asked Natalia

"He won't find out" said Calleigh

"Then how…"

"I can't tell you now the question is are you up for this?" asked Calleigh

"Yes! Yes I'm totally up for this" said Natalia her heart starting to beat faster

"Ok, so meet me a the hospital tomorrow I'll tell you when" said Calleigh

_Ryan is going to kill me for this, but I can't see her suffer anymore_

* * *

**So who was the man that visit Ryan? And what did he want from him?**

**And what Calleigh's plan?**

**And I need to bring the crime solving back I left it out in the last few chapters**

**R&R **


	18. I See You

**Again I'm so sorry for the very big delay! I hope you'll like this chapter**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**I See You**

_33 Days _

Natalia looked at the calendar in her bedroom, she came to the mirror and touched her flat stomach, she was in the beginning of her second month and right now her pregnancy was unseen

_Ryan wouldn't notice _

"Today baby you going to meet you father he doesn't know about you yet, I still hope that someday I'll be able to tell him about you but not now" she said to her child

She looked at her reflection in the mirror again "I look ok don't you think baby? I wonder how you dad looks right now?"

She came to her drawer and took a picture that was standing there, it was the same picture of her and Ryan from a crime scene that she took from his locker the day her left, the Ryan that was on that picture was happy fool of life and…healthy, she wondered if now he looks the same...probably not

But it doesn't matter because he's still her Ryan, it would be hurtful to see him like this but he's still the man that she loves who's now also the father of her child…their child

"I don't know exactly how we're going to meet him baby but I trust Calleigh, she's doing this for me she doesn't know about you either, nobody does…except Eric and I want to keep it that way I don't need people feeling sorry for me"

She looked at her reflection again and smiled to herself for the first time in a long time

"If everything will go as planned this is going to be a good day for us baby"

She took a deep breath grabbed her things and left the house, when she got to her car she looked around…the old feeling that somebody's watching her hit her again, when she saw nothing suspicious she shook her head

_Maybe the pregnancy making me so paranoid?_

She had no idea that she was very far from being paranoid, she had no idea that there's somebody watching her, somebody that has bad plans for her and her child

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_She's leaving for work; I need to follow her again_

This is started to get annoying for him, following this woman every day and in the end to give explanations why this cop is still alive, she has to stay alive for a while he still didn't got the information that he needed, why she's so interested in this cop why she's different then all the others

He looked at his phone

_She called again; I don't want to deal with this now_

He loved her but she lied to him and he refused to take it

I do all of this for her and she's hiding things from me, all of this is just for her not for anybody else

He had a friend in the police that owed him a favor, a very big favor so he asked him to dig some information about that CSI and his wife to see if they crossed paths in some point, even if they did Natalia Boa Vista definitely haven't noticed that, or maybe she didn't remember it but she didn't looked like a forgetting person

_She's calling again, I need to find away to distract her from Boa Vista and the only way id to find somebody else…a new woman that's going to die_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Calleigh looked at Ryan who was lying in his hospital bed sleeping; he was drugged from pain killers

He's not going to wake up soon and that's a good thing because if he'll find out what I did he'll kill me

"What are you doing here?" asked Alexx when she came in "you supposed to be at work"

"I'll be back soon I just came…to check on him" lied Calleigh, Alexx had no idea what was on her mind "so how's he doing?"

"Not worse then usual but also not better" sighed Alexx "he's been given a lot of drugs to make sure he'll sleep it off"

"He's not going to wake up anytime soon right?" asked Calleigh

"No"

"Good" said Calleigh with relief

Alexx raised an eyebrow "what are you talking about"

_Damn it Calleigh you don't have big mouth usually_

"I just don't want to think how he'd feel if he was awake" said Calleigh, that wasn't a lie

"You right" agreed Alexx "you know Calleigh, yesterday there was a guy here"

Now it was Calleigh's turn to raise and eyebrow "what guy?"

"I don't know sweetie but he really upset him" she pointed at Ryan "and he refused to tell me anything so I thought you'll have better luck"

"Let's hope so" sighed Calleigh

"Ok, I came to check on him but I got to go" said Alexx

"Sure, I'll stay for a while" said Calleigh trying not to show the relief in her voice

Alexx nodded and left

After she left Calleigh waited ten minutes and left the room, she saw Natalia standing outside

"Nat" she called

"Hey" said Natalia nervously "he's here?" she pointed at the room

"Yes" answered Calleigh "he's on medications so he's asleep and he's not going to wake up soon"

"Oh" said Natalia, small disappointment was heard in her voice

"This was the only way you can do that" said Calleigh "I'm sorry"

"Its ok" said Natalia "can I come in now?"

"Yes" said Calleigh and Natalia stepped towards the door "but Nat?" she called

"Yes?"

"He doesn't look the way he did a month ago, he…changed a bit"

Natalia smiled "he's still Ryan to me" and entered the room

Calleigh wiped a tear from her eye

_It's not fair_

0-0-0-0-0-0

In the second that Natalia entered the room and looked at the man that was laying in the hospital bed the tears came…she couldn't stopped them, it wasn't the fact that he did looked different…she meant what she said that man was still her Ryan, it was the fact that she could see the marks of everything that he went though in the past month, he suffered she could see that…

She sat on his bed and took his hand in hers she could see and feel how much weight he lost, she could also see how pale his skin become

She touched his chick, and then she placed a soft kiss on his forehead

"Ryan" she whispered between tears "why this is happening to you? You don't deserve that, I love you so much"

She rested her head on his chest and placed his hand on her stomach

"This is where our baby is Ryan, I'm pregnant you know that? I want it to be a boy because I want him to be like you" she closed his eyes and listened to the sound of his heart beats

0-0-0-0-0-0

**Ok this is part one of the meeting the second part will come next, I know that you though that they actually going to see each other but it's too soon for it in this story**

**R&R ; )**


	19. Until We Meet Again

**Again, I'm so sorry for the delay!(my stupid work!)  
**

* * *

**Until we meet again**

Calleigh was about to leave the hospital when she heard Alexx calling her name

"Calleigh sweetie?"

Calleigh whipped the tears away with her sleeve hoping that Alexx wouldn't notice that she cried all the way out

"What is it Alexx?" she asked

"Are you ok Calleigh?" asked Alexx when she saw Calleigh's red eyes

"Yes I'm fine Alexx you wanted something?" asked Calleigh trying to change the subject

"Yes… I wanted to give you this" she said handing Calleigh a CD looking at her suspiciously

"What is it?" asked Calleigh

"It's from the security camera, the man that visited Ryan remember?"

"Oh yes"

"Maybe you'll be able to find him I don't know, are you sure you alright?"

"I'm fine Alexx really" said Calleigh "thank you for this maybe I'll be able to find out who this guy is"

"Yes, maybe" said Alexx looking at her carefully "Cal…"

"I got to go, I'll see you later" said Calleigh walking away as fast as she could

"Yes later…" said Alexx watching Calleigh running away

She knew that she cried but she decided not too push it, you don't have to be a mind reader to realize what made her so upset, it was the same thing that made Alexx upset too, she also cried when she was convinced that nobody could see or hear her

They were the ones to take care of Ryan, it wasn't easy to watch him suffer and it was wrong to brake down in front of him so they broke down silently… in a dark corner when no body was around

_We're strong but we're not made of steel…._

Alexx sighed turned around and decided that she needs to go back to work

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Natalia didn't know what world she was in right now but she knew she doesn't want to leave it… it was a private world, a world that belonged only to her and Ryan, they were alone there just him and her and their child… their home was a bubble that nobody could go through, nothing could hurt them while they where there… it was their world there were no crimes there, no deceases, just love

She lifted her face to look at him, he looked peaceful in his sleep, she could guess that it wasn't like this when he was awake

"A lot happened to us right?" Ryan didn't answer but she knew that if he was awake he'd agreed with her "I mean you lost a sister and a father and I was married to an abusive husband we both were accused for crimes we didn't commit and you got over your gambling, I mean we got over all of that right?"

There was a little voice inside of her head, reminding her something that Ryan told her a while ago

"People never truly get over things; they just learn how to live with them"

"Ok so we learned how to live with that" she answered to the little voice in her head "just a few months ago I thought that I'm about to loose you when Langley shot you but you survived so we'll survive this too, and this is just another thing… another damn thing to live through"

She looked at his closed eyes; wishing that they were open right now, and looking at her, g'd she loved those eyes… "I want to believe that things will be ok, I want to believe that our baby is a sign for that Ryan, I want to believe that we meant to raise this child together, because in anyway I cant do this without you… after all these years we meant to have a family, this is ours Ry, no one can take it away from us"

She squeezed his hand tighter felling again the affect of his decease on him "I get it you choose to stand alone, I respect that, it's annoying but it's you" she smiled to him "I love all the parts of you including the annoying ones, I just love you"

"I know you're strong enough to beat it, I believe in you I know who you are, I just wish you could hear me right now, I also wish you could answer me, I miss you voice, I haven't heard it in over a month and I also miss your eyes… but I'm not complaining… really, because I know you going through something worse and I also have our baby… he makes me stronger"

Suddenly Ryan moved slightly, he was still asleep but it was obvious that he slowly started to wake up

I need to leave… I don't want to… but he can't see me

With a lot of pain she quickly kissed him on his lips and left his hospital room turning around and giving him one last look

"I'll see you soon, I know that"

When she left she didn't cry for a change, she thought that she would cry but she didn't, she saw him… he didn't looked as well as he did in the last time she saw him but he was alive and fighting

"Your father is a fighter" she said to her baby on the way out "he can get through this I know he can" she said with confidence

She got into her car and caressed her hand over her stomach "maybe if it wasn't for you I would feel worse, but I have you baby and together we can be strong, because having you inside of me is having a part of your father always with me, wherever I go"

While Natalia drove back to the lab she was too busy with her thought that she didn't had the feeling that she usually had when somebody was following her 850

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ryan took a deep breath; there was something different about his hospital room, there was something in the air that made him wanting to stay in the room, room he heighted so much

_It smells different, better, what is it?_

There was a familiar scent, sweet and gentle; if he didn't know better he would swear it smelled like…

_Natalia… but that's impossible isn't it? _

"Mr. Wolfe?" asked a nurse opening slowly the door to his room disturbing his line of thoughts

"What is it Tara? And I've told you already my name is Ryan"

"Sorry, Ryan you have a visitor" smiled the young nurse 957

"Who?" sighed Ryan

Please don't let it be that idiot again

"Some young woman that sais that she knows you" said the nurse

"Really?" asked Ryan raising an eyebrow "tell her she can come in"

"Alright" smiled the nurse and left

A moment later young girl walked into the room, Ryan was both glad and surprised to see her

"Karen what are you doing here?" he asked a bit in shock

"I came to talk to you, can i?"

"Sure" said Ryan

* * *

**The ones of you that read my first story "Just Another Day That Went Wrong" will know who Ryan's visitor is, the ones of you who didn't will find out next chapter**

**Oh and next chapter Natalia will meet face to face the person who follows her around and who is one of the killers**

**And how was the last episode, I loved Ryan in it I expected it to be Horatio and Eric centric episode but there was a lot of Ryan in it too**

**R&R**


	20. Small Talk

**Small Talk**

"Come on… come on" mumbled Travers to the computer screen until a voice behind him made him jump

"Since when it's your job"

"Maxine" he sighed turning around "you scared me"

She raised an eyebrow "sorry… so what are you doing and why are you doing this?"

"I'm doing Calleigh a favor, trying to trace someone by footage from a surveillance tape" explained Michael continuing to stare at the screen

"That's not your job, what happened to Dave?" asked Maxine

"Dave is sick" answered Travers "and just because it's not my job doesn't mean that I can't do this"

"I didn't say you can't do this I just…"

"For bloody hell Maxine" snapped Travers "leave me alone!"

"Relax!" said Maxine "I'm sorry I'm bothering you!" she turned to leave when Travers noticed that she was kind of upset

"Maxine… wait" he called "what's wrong?"

"What makes you think that something is wrong" she snapped

"Is it?"

"A little bit…" admitted Maxine

"Want to tell me about it?" asked Michael

"I thought you extremely busy" she said

"Come on Maxine" he said "so I snapped, you snap at me all the time and I take it"

She sighed "you're right I'm sorry"

"It's alright, so? What's bothering you?"

"I just feel…" she hesitated

"Feel what?"

"Invisible and…"

"Depressed?" suggested Travers

"Yeah, how did you know?" she asked surprised

"It's not that invisible" he said

"It's just everything is changing especially since…"

"Ryan left" Michael completed the sentence

"Yes, everything and everybody changed… they won't admit it but it's true and Natalia is not very fun to be around her"

"I can't exactly blame her or any of them" said Travers

"Neither do I, it's not that I just…" Maxine sighed "they not the only one who's upset because of Ryan, they're not the only ones that hate when people leave and things change, it's like I'm sitting here in the lab and no one sees me" she said in desperation

Travers looked at her confused "you want to get out in the field and be a CSI?"

"I don't know what I want to do" she said "I just tired of people not noticing how I feel because I'm buried under a stock of files" she sighed again

"I'm noticing how you feel, even though I'm myself buried under never ending stock of papers" said Travers slowly

Maxine raised an eyebrow "you never talk to me"

"Don't kill me Maxine but you're not very easy to approach to" he said and then looked away expecting a snap, but instead of that she smiled

"You're right about that, I'm not easy" she smiled again "I'll try my best to be nicer so maybe we'll be able to… match"

"What?" he asked shocked

"You have a match" she said pointing at the screen

"Oh…right…thanks" he said a bit disappointed he printed the results then said "I got to get this to Calleigh… I'll talk to you later" he added walking out of the lab

"Talk, that's what I meant!" she called "I'll be nicer so we'll talk sometimes… maybe"

"Sure" he smiled and walked out of the lab still looking slightly disappointed

Maxine looked to his direction with a raised eyebrow

_I wonder what he thought that I meant… _

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He noticed her, she was standing in the line not aware of the fact that he was watching her, she was different then usual, he watched her almost everyday and she usually looked… lonely and sad but today she looked more relaxed, he watched her since she left her apartment and she wasn't like this until she left the hospital, she spent a lot of time there he wondered why

He approached him silently, she didn't notice him, and he came closer and closer until she turns around… and then

"Oh, g'd it's you" she said with relief

"Hallow to Natalia Boa Vista" he said

"You scared me" she said "I had a feeling like someone is staring at me, now I know it was you"

"Oh I didn't stare at you I just noticed you" said the man a fake smile on his face

_So she does feel that I'm watching her…. Interesting_

"I know… I know" she said

"How are you feeling?" he asked

"Oh better actually" she said hugging her stomach

"The little one is behaving today?" asked the man looking at her stomach

"Believe it or not but he is" she smiled "I didn't threw up once today"

"Somebody told me that it comes and goes"

Not that she knows it herself, and that's the reason why women like you have to die

"Yeah I've heard that from the same person" she said

"Well you also look happier today anything special happened?" he asked the question that he entered the pharmacy for

"I've just sow somebody that I haven't seen in a while" she said with a smile and hugged her baby again

"You know" he said with another fake smile "you should come for dinner"

"Oh" she smiled back "you don't need a pregnant woman with hormones at your dinner table"

"You're our friend Natalia" he said "we'll love to have you"

"Ok, then I'll come" she said, then came her turn she paid for her medications "you know… she said before she left "I didn't asked you what you were doing here?"

"I…" he was a little lost "just a little something for my throat I'm on my way from work and I need it now…" 906

"Ok then" she said "it was nice seeing you"

"It was nice seeing you too" he said

He waited a moment after she left then he left too, he couldn't follow her anymore for today and risk her seeing him, he wondered how his wife would react when she'll find out that her invited Natalia Boa Vista for dinner… too bad that Natalia doesn't know that there's a good chance that it's going to be the last one she'll ever have

_Cops… they so convinced that they can recognize criminals from miles away… they don't even notice when there's one standing right next to them calling himself their friend_

* * *

**That wasn't RaiN chapter I know… maybe it's because I miss seeing Maxine on the show so I brought her here**

**The last part is a bit creepy I know… Natalia doesn't know that somebody who's supposedly her friends has bad plans for her, will she find out on time?**

**R&R**


	21. The Prodigal Son

**Again the delay! And all I can say is that I'm sorry**

**

* * *

**

**The Prodigal Son**

"Are you sure?" asked Calleigh

"Yes" said Michael "this guy is in the system fro a very good reason"

"Yes he's IA, I can't believe he didn't told me that" she said to herself then she remembered that she wasn't alone and a very confused Travers is looking at her

"Michael I'm going to ask you to trust me ok? And don't tell anybody about this"

"I don't even know what this is" he said still looking confused "but I guess I can do that"

"Look I'm not doing anything illegal and when I'll be able to tell what's going on you'll be the first one to know I promise" she assured him "thank you so much for your help I really appreciate that"

"Sure" sighed Michael

"I have to go now thank you" said Calleigh again she felt bad leaving somebody that helped her in the dark but she herself didn't knew what's going on

"Calleigh…" he called before she left "can I ask you a question not related to this"

"Sure" said Calleigh looking at him with curiosity

"How's Ryan?" he asked

Calleigh sighed, lying will be unfair… saying the truth is too hurtful so…

"He had better days" she said

"That's an answer that you can understand in a lot of ways" said Michael

Calleigh smiled "you know it could've been a lot easier if you were stupid"

"Then I wouldn't be working here" he said "well?"

"Not too good" she confessed "but he's fighting it and I sure that he'll win, you know… it's the first time that you asked me about Ryan?"

Michael shrugged "I didn't thought you'll answer but now I decided to try it because we miss him too"

"We?" asked Calleigh

"You know me and Maxine and everybody that don't risk their lives but still work here, you know in the lab"

"You're right" she smiled "see you later"

She smiled to herself when she made her way out

_People here changing, no they're not changing they're more evolved, it's good…_

_I need to talk to Ryan and I need to do it now! Why the hell is he hiding things like that from me?_

"Calleigh watch it!" she heard a voice and when she snapped out of her dream land she noticed that Natalia was standing in front of her rubbing her arm "where are you going so fast?"

"Sorry" mumbled Calleigh "I was just thinking about stuff and… how are you?" she asked "how was… you know"

"It helped thank you" smiled Natalia "it gave u… me strength to look forward" she corrected herself "and I need to thank you I know you risked loosing his trust"

"Yeah well I'm sure that in the future when he'll find out about it he won't be angry but now… he didn't saw you, didn't he?" Calleigh asked nervously

"No don't worry sighed Natalia "where are you going on high speed?" she decided to change the subject

"There's something I need to figure out" answered Calleigh

"Case related?" asked Natalia curiously

"I don't know what it's related too" said Calleigh honestly "I'll see you later" she added walking away as fast as she could, actually she was kind of running

Natalia shrugged

Everybody turned weird aren't they baby?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You did what?" she asked in shock

"Did I spoke in a foreign language honey?" he asked looking at his wife

"You asked her to come for dinner, are you crazy?" she asked her tone rising with every word

"In the eyes of the public we both are crazy sweetheart" he stated calmly "they just don't know who we are"

"Well they'll know now thanks to you" she said looking at him with anger "I can't believe you did that!"

"You don't have to kill her if she'll come here" he said still calm "I don't understand why you're so mad, I'm just trying to give you what you want, instead of us coming to find her she'll come to us"

"You know that if she'll be here I'll kill her and all of her friends will know that she came to our house for dinner"

"They'll know that she went to a friend nobody will know that it's us" he said taking a comfortable seat in his chair "I'm only doing this for you"

"No you're not, I know you" she stepped closer to him "what are you up to"

"Nothing" he said getting up "I'm just giving you what you want as usual"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ryan?" called Calleigh running into the apartment like a tornado "where are you"

"Over here crazy" said Ryan

She found him in the bedroom sitting in the edge of the bed

"Wow you are sitting straight… you look better" she smiled sitting in the next to him

"Yeah I don't even know what happened I woke up after feeling worse then ever and then it's like someone gave me an energy boost" he shrugged "I don't know what happened but I don't remember when was the last time that I could sit like this without collapsing"

"I'm so glad you're feeling better Ry" she said placing a hand on his shoulder "but I need to talk with you because I'm a little angry with you"

"What?" he looked shocked "why?"

"Who came to visit you lately?" she asked

"You mean Karen Stevens?"

"No I'm not talking about her" said Calleigh "you know after everything that happened I'd love you to tell me if the IA would come to visit you"

"Calleigh I seriously have no idea what you're talking about" he stared at her confused "nobody from the IA came to visit me"

"The guy that came to visit you the guy that Alexx saw who was he?" she asked

Ryan got up so fast that she had to catch him by his arm before he fell

"Ryan easy!" she said supporting him "You can't do this to yourself, you really don't know who this guy is? That he's from the IA"

"No!" said Ryan "I mean I knew that he's not what he sais he's but not the IA… how do you know that he's from there?"

"Will you sit down first?" she asked "you're not helping yourself"

"No! Tell me first"

She sighed and pooled a picture out of the pocket of her jacket

"Is that him?" she asked showing him the photo

"Yes" he mumbled

"Well he's in the system" said Calleigh "why did he come to see you Ryan?"

"He tried to sell me drugs" said Ryan "now I realize that if I'd agreed…"

"What?" Calleigh was shocked "Ryan! I can't believe you didn't tell me about this! Son of a… I'm going to…"

"Nothing" he said "you're not going to do nothing I'm going to tell Horatio about this and he'll decide what to do"

"But…" started Calleigh

"Cal" he looked at her "they're trying to set us up don't you get it? You'll get in trouble"

"Alright" she agreed "then I'll tell Horatio"

"No Calleigh I want to tell Horatio and I need to do it now!" he said Calleigh looked at him as if he lost it completely

_He's so stubborn! I know that there's no point arguing with him bit I got to try…_

"Ryan you can barely stand" she desperately tried to reason him "you're in no condition to go all the way to the lab"

"So get me there" he insisted

She sighed "Ryan…"

"Please" he asked giving her the most pleading look as he could

"Damn you Ryan!" she gave up "when?"

"Now!"

"Damn you again" she said "fine let's go…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Horatio Caine looked at the board that was in his office, and in the past 34 adding pictures, five pictures of five young women were on it, five women whose life ended brutally

There were hunts and some connections but nothing… not really lead to the identity of the killers… now another day of work ended and they found… nothing, he had cases that took a while before… but not like that, maybe it's because they were down one, Ryan being gone like this affected everybody in the lab and not only the CSI, it also affected him, it was probably the worse feeling that there is… knowing that your… son is in trouble and not being able to help him

"Horatio?" asked a soft voice behind him

"Calleigh" he said "what are you doing here? Everybody left already"

"I know that's why we're here" she said

"We?"

"Yes" she spoke slowly "somebody's here to talk to you"

"Who?" he asked, when he saw who stepped inside after her he couldn't believe his eyes

"Mr… Ryan?" he asked the man who's until a month ago was strong and healthy police officer and now looked… sick, very, very sick

"Hi H'" said Ryan slowly

"Well I I'll be outside" said Calleigh and slowly walked out of Horatio's office

"If you'll excuse me I'll have to tale a sit" said Ryan sitting down slowly "standing is taking it out of me these days" he took a deep and slow breath then added "I need to talk to you if that's ok?"

"Yes" said Horatio taking a seat in front of him, I felt bad to see Ryan the way he looked today but this is the first time he saw his CSI in over a month, he felt like if his son just returned home "I'm listening"

* * *

**There's going to be some serious talk next chapter**

**Don't stop the reviews I love them!**

**Not much A/N, it's just because I'm about to fall asleep….**


	22. Take Care

**I always convinced that I'm going to update this sooner but then life is taking all of my time, sorry**

**

* * *

****Take Care**

"Ryan do you need help with something?" asked Horatio hoping that Ryan will say yes but Ryan only smiled sadly

"The things that I need help with are things that you can't help me with H', unless you're a brain surgeon"

"Brain surgeon? Ryan do you have…." Horatio wasn't the person that found it hard to say something but this time he found it hard to spell it

"Yeah it's in my head it's what we call today brain tumor sucks but I can handle this" said Ryan

_At least I think I can handle this_

"Ryan…." Again Horatio was speechless he wasn't the kind of person that goes speechless either but he really didn't knew what to say

"Don't worry about me H' that's not why I came here" said Ryan "I came here to talk about you and the lab"

"What is it Ryan? Except the fact that you left we're handling things"

"Yeah I bet that sucks, but you need to know that the IA is searching you H' and they're searching the lab"

"What exactly do you mean?" asked Horatio already having a feeling that he's not going to like what he's about to hear "how do you know that? They came to question you?"

"Oh no, they tired to set me up" said Ryan calmly

"To set you up? How exactly did they try to do that?"

"This guy came to the hospital posing as…. As a drug dealer" said Ryan slowly, this wasn't very easy for him to admit "and… do I really need to explain that?"

"No" said Horatio sadly he already knew where this is going and he was getting angrier by the moment

"I got to admit" confessed Ryan "it was tempting it could've made my life a lot more… comfortable then they are right now" he sighed "a lot…."

"Ryan you know if you would've agreed to this… nobody would judge you…" said Horatio looking at his exhausted CSI a part of him even regretted that Ryan didn't took those drugs, it could definitely make his life easier

Ryan shook his head "I'm not so sure that's true and even if it was I'd judge myself but that's not the point" said Ryan changing the subject away from his miserable life "I just came here to warn you, they're searching you… us the team and the lab, they want to take us all done one by one…"

"So they can bring somebody they can buy" said Horatio with anger

"Exactly" agreed Ryan "somebody that'll do what they want and play by their rules and they decided to start with the weakest one… myself"

"Well I guess that was their mistake" smiled Horatio "they underestimated you"

"I don't know, maybe they also thought that I wouldn't find out who they are but they didn't considered my friend Calleigh" said Ryan smiling at the door "she found out who this guy really is and here I am"

"I have to honest with you Ryan I didn't expected them to go so low" admitted Horatio "all I can say is that I'm sorry that you had to get involved in this"

"Don't worry about me H' I can take care of myself or at least I can have Calleigh taking care of myself and I… if I'll get back I just don't want to come here and find out that my home fell apart"

"Don't worry WHEN you get back everything will be back where you left it" assured Horatio "and they… I knew that they're searching buy I didn't knew they were that desperate"

"H'?" asked Ryan suspiciously "are you sure you're not in trouble something you're not telling me about? Is there anything else except that case that you having trouble to solve" he said looking at the board with the pictures of the victims "I'm sick not stupid so if there's anything else…"

"I'm fine but they are got themselves in trouble, they're going to regret it" said Horatio anger in his voice

"Just be careful H' they want to see you fall" warned Ryan he coughed then took a very deep breath and closed his eyes

"Are you alright?" asked Horatio concerned

"Yeah I'm fine H'" he said opening his eyes "that's normal, but I need to go while I can still walk because that's not happening a lot" he got up slowly and started to make slow steps towards the door

"Ryan" called Horatio after his CSI Ryan turned around "I know why you decided to cut yourself off us I understand that, but you're a part of this… family and you don't need a reason or excuse to come here or for us to come to you if this necessary"

"Yeah I know but it's better for everyone this way trust me" said Ryan then he turn around and walked out of the door

"You can beat this Ryan" said Horatio "I know you can"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Calleigh stood outside of Horatio's office with her arms crossed like a guard; here head was fool of concern thoughts

He's not five years old he's sick let him do things his own way… but what if his way will kill him?

You're not his babysitter… but he's the one that trusts you to help him

What if somebody sees him... maybe that's for the best… or not

A sudden voice made her jump "why are you still here Cal?"

She turns around "Eric? What are you doing here?"

He raised an eyebrow "that's what I just asked you, and I forgot my keys"

"Again Eric? Well take them and go" ordered Calleigh

_Please leave before he sees you…_

"What's your problem Calleigh?" he asked looking at her as if she lost it

"Is there anybody else that still here?" she asked ignoring his question

"Natalia…" started Eric

"She's still here?" asked Calleigh in shock

_Oh no!_

"Let me finish crazy! What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing" mumbled Calleigh

"Aha, anyway she just left she also forgot something and I'm leaving now so… see you tomorrow… crazy"

"Tomorrow" mumbled Calleigh again; when he disappeared from her sight she sighed with relief

_That could lead to a disaster…_

After another ten minutes of nerve racking waiting she heard Ryan's voice

"You look nervous" he said with a small smile "I'm fine mom"

"Let's hope so" she smiled "so are you ready to go?"

"Actually the shift is over right? And everybody's gone?" he asked

"Yes…" she answered slowly "why?"

"Can I have like ten minutes here?"

"Are you sure?" she asked carefully

"Yes I think it'll help me, I missed this place" he said looking around "I'll be fine just meet me outside"

"Ok" she answered worryingly she had a feeling that it could end good or very, very bad

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It's been thirty-four days since he last stepped here it used to be his second home and now he's just a visitor

He passed by the labs until he was standing in the locker room which was the place that he most wanted to be in again

It might've sound stupid but this is where their day always started and ended and while standing there and closing his eyes he could almost hear Natalia's voice saying

"Alright today I'll sacrifice myself and let you decide where to eat since you solved the case for a change…"

"Boa Vista you're an evil person" said

"So are you Wolfe that's why we get along so well" she said giving him a large smile

"I guess you're right" he said

"I'm always right" she said

Ryan opened his eyes savoring the taste of the memory; he thought that is was funny how you always miss the small things

Suddenly he heard footsteps; somebody was approaching the locker room

Crap

He hid behind the lockers hoping that the person that was coming won't see him and that this person won't be somebody that he's afraid to meet

After a moment he realized that his biggest fears came true when Natalia came running into the locker room

"Where are they?" she asked herself opening her locker

Ryan smiled to himself

She forgot her keys again she and Eric do it two times in a week

He watched her while she was searching threw her locker all blushed and in a hurry… she was so beautiful acting normally unaware that somebody was watching her

He will never be able to describe how much strength took him to stay there behind the lockers and not to run there and hug here; she was two steps away from him so close…

Suddenly he coughed, she jumped

"Who's there?" she asked one of her hands was on her stomach "this is not funny who's there?"

Somebody came from behind the parallel lockers it was Eric

"Eric!" said Natalia smacking him on his arm "idiot why would you do that?"

"I just wanted to see if you'll find yours fasted then I found mine" he smiled "I didn't mean to scare you, sorry"

"It's alright just don't do this again" she said holding to her keys "now I need to go home fast before I start vomiting" she staid still holding to her stomach

"Ok you go" he said and she smiled before she left the locker room almost running

Eric waited a minute then said "alright she's gone, you can come out"

Ryan came from behind the lockers "thanks" he mumbled

"You welcome" said Eric looking at his friend "you alright?"

"I don't know why where you hiding from me?" he asked

Eric shrugged "I figured you don't want to be seen but I didn't knew that she'll come back"

"You two are headless" smiled Ryan

"Yeah, yeah whatever" said Eric

"You don't think it's weird?"

"What is?"

"That I stood here and watched her?" asked Ryan

"You know after I left this place every time I came back from whatever reason I used to stand and watch her work" he said and Ryan knew that he was talking about Calleigh "there was something about the way that she looked when she didn't knew that somebody was watching her"

"The small things ha?" said Ryan

"Yeah" agreed Eric "the small things"

"Take care of her" said Ryan

"Don't worry nothing bad is going to happen to Natalia" assured Eric

"I'm talking about Calleigh" said Ryan "she's saving me every day you know, she needs someone to take care of her"

"What did she said to you?"

"I got to go" said Ryan without answering his question making his way out he remembered something he wanted to ask "is something wrong with Natalia?"

"What do you mean?"

"She said she about to vomit and she was holding to her stomach"

"Oh that" said Eric "we both had a bad lunch I got the same it's nothing serious"

"Alright" said Ryan

"Wolfe… look you bad and I… just call sometimes because you obviously you don't want anybody to call you and Calleigh's not talking so show a sign so I'll know that you…"

"Still alive?" asked Ryan with a smile

"Yeah that too" said Eric

"I'll try take care Delko" said Ryan

"You look worse then usual Wolfe" said Eric to his leaving friend "I miss you" he didn't knew if he heard him or not

* * *

**This is one of the longest ones next chapter will be a flash to the future**

**And a new episode is coming which is great**

**R&R**


	23. 90 Days

**This update was a bit faster then usual, that's because I'm sick and stuck at home**

**The first part of the chapter goes to the future again**

**And no worries Natalia is back**

**

* * *

****90 Days**

_Almost two months in the future _

Ryan opened his eyes slowly after three months his functioning was so low that opening his eyes was a painful mission

_Just one more week and it will be over one way or another… _

He noticed that somebody was standing in front of his hospital bed, it was Eric and he was talking to Doctor Morales, Ryan's doctor

"He's awake" said the doctor

Ryan tried to say something but the oxygen mask didn't allow him

"You can take it off" said the doctor to Eric "talk to him"

"Alright" said Eric he approached Ryan and took the oxygen mask off his face "hey"

"F-f-for how l-l-long was I asleep?" asked Ryan between coughs

"A couple of hours" mumbled Eric "but that's not important"

"I hate it, I f-f-feel like I'm m-m-missing parts of my life" said Ryan "I just want it to b-b-be over with"

"That's exactly what I want to talk to you about" said Eric "I talked to your doctor and…"

"Where's C-C-Calleigh?" asked Ryan suddenly "she was s-s-supposed to be here?"

"Yeah she's busy on a case she can't come that's why I'm here" lied Eric

"She can't even call?"

"No" said Eric "she's following a suspect but that's not…"

"You are lying" said Ryan "what happened t-t-to her? Where is she?"

"Ryan relax, she's working that's all now can we come back to you please?"

"Alright" agreed Ryan "what ab-b-bout me?"

"I know that you were supposed to have your surgery next week but… you need to do it now" said Eric

"Why?"

"Because… well…" mumbled Eric, he wasn't sure how to say it

Ryan smiled bitterly "they don't think I'll survive until next week right?"

"Yes" said Eric looking at the floor

"M-m-maybe that's for the best" said Ryan "b-b-but I'm not doing anything until you'll find Calleigh because I feel like you are lying to me and find Natalia"

"How did you get from Calleigh to Natalia" asked Eric

_Please don't make me lie to you about her too _

"I feel like something is wrong with her and d-d-don't argue with me I'm d-d-dying not stupid" said Ryan, his eyes were tired but they looked at Eric as if they could see through him "and I can see how worried you are so p-p-please don't lie to me Eric"

"I'm worried about you, you idiot! And you're not dying because you're having the surgery now!" ordered Eric

"No" said Ryan quietly but with a harsh tone "not until I'll see Calleigh here and I'll know that Natalia is safe"

"Damn it with you!" said Eric opening the door "I'll be back in ten minutes and then you'll tell me that you're having the surgery"

"No" said Ryan with the same calm but serious voice

"Yes!" yelled Eric and stormed out of the room

What I'm going to do? I can't tell him that Calleigh and Natalia are both missing, probably in the hands of a killer that we've been searching for, for three months

Ryan was right he was worried, worried about the woman that he loved

_Calleigh is out there somewhere and I can't protect her _

Worried about his friend

_Natalia is pregnant; I promised myself that I won't let anything bad happen to her_

Worried about his other friend

_He won't have to surgery until I'll tell him the truth, and if I'll tell him the truth he won't have the surgery either_

He was feeling completely helpless; Ryan's doctor approached him followed by Alexx

"Did he agreed to have the surgery Eric?" asked Alexx with hope in her voice

"Actually…" started Eric but the sounds that came from Ryan's hospital room

"Stay here" ordered Alexx coming into the room after Morales and locked the door

"What's going on?" panicked Eric "Alexx? What's going on with him?"

"Did he agreed to have the surgery Eric?" asked Alexx

"What's going on?" repeated Eric

"He had another seizure Eric! A bad one, he's unconscious now but he wont make it for long, so did he agreed to have the surgery?"

"Yes" lied Eric "of cores he did"

"Good" sighed Alexx "we'll take him to surgery now"

"Yes, great" said Eric and took a deep breath

_I'm sorry for lying Wolfe, but it's for your best_

0-0-0-0-0-0

_Present_

Natalia walked as fast as she could talking her keys out on the way to her apartment, while she walked into her apartment she picked up an envelope that was laying next to her door, she threw the envelope along with her bag on the couch and run off to the bathroom

After a few minutes she left the bathroom and took a deep breath

"It's supposed to be morning sickness, it's evening now!" she looked at her stomach then added "you do things in your own time in your own way; you just like your father"

Suddenly she remembered of the envelope that she picked up, she sat on the couch and took the envelope into her hands, and it looks like the kind of envelope that meant for invitations

"Nobody that I know is getting married and I don't remember any birthdays coming up" said Natalia "but my head doesn't really work lately right baby?"

Inside the envelope was a card, she read what was written on the first side of the card that revealed to her

_Congratulations, you are the primary guest of the 10__th__ anniversary of the biggest event of my life, what happened to me happened thanks to you, so thank you again and don't forget to show up_

Natalia raised an eyebrow "what the hell is that?" she asked out loud

She turned the card, there was a peace of newspaper that was glued to the other side, Natalia read what was written on the newspaper and dropped the card

"Oh my g'd" she mumbled, with a shaking hand she reached out to her cell phone and dialed a familiar number "Eric? Eric it's me I'm sorry but I'm going to ask you to come over… I received something that really creep me out so can you please… thank you so much please come as fast as you can"

She hugged her stomach and mumbled "Eric please come fast"

* * *

**Ohhhhh the bad guys came back to hunt Nat, what was in that newspaper?**

**Now that this chapter is finished I can go to sleep I hate being sick :(**

**R&R :)**


	24. Friends

**I hate earthquake, every time there's one after that I have hallucinations that's its happening again, it's on my last nerve**

**I posted a poll on my profile about the story "The girl that needs me" to turn it from one shot to multi chapter story so please vote y/n I'd love to see what you think**

**I'm in a quoting mood today so I decided to add one to the story**

* * *

_**When a friend is in trouble, don't annoy him by asking if there is anything you can do. Think up something appropriate and do it.**__**  
**__**Edward W. Howe**_

**Friends**

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Eric twisting the card that Natalia received in his hands

"I have no idea Eric!" she said, her tone was hysterical "why would someone send me something like this"

"Are you sure it wasn't for one of you neighbors?" he asked rereading what was written

"No Eric, it was under my door it was for me!"

"Just relax we don't even know yet if it's for real, honestly I think it's just a prank" said Eric examining the article

"You have no idea how much I'd want to believe that Eric but this is too weird to be a prank" said Natalia "I mean an article from ten years ago? There's nothing funny about that"

"Yeah but it also too weird to be serious, and there isn't a lot here it's and article about a car crash, hit and run kind, there were two people in the car both of them got killed the other car got away"

"But I have nothing to do with this" said Natalia wrapping her shaking arms around her stomach "I've never been in a car accident and I defiantly never caused an accident and got away!"

"Nobody said you are Nat" he tried to calm her but unsuccessfully

"The person that send this to me think I did, come on Eric you need to be really stupid not to realize that this is a threat"

"No, this is just something that some idiot finds funny, and I'm going to find him" promised Eric "hey" he said looking at her carefully "it's going to be alright, there's no need to be scared, you're one of the strongest people that I know"

"Maybe if it was just me I would allow myself to pretend like nothing is wrong but I'm pregnant Eric" she said placing both of hands on her stomach "and it's not me that I'm scared for, this is not the easiest time for me and now I need to worry that somebody will come in here trying to hurt and will hurt my baby in the process" her shaking got worse, she was fighting her tears but they were stronger then her

Eric who was sitting next to her wrapped his arm around her shoulders "it's going to be ok Nat, you need to stay calm remember?"

"I d-don't know how to act… I can't get nervous about this but I also can't walk around like I'm unbreakable and let my child to get hurt, then what I'm going to tell Ryan? That I let someone hurt our baby because I decided to play tough?"

"You don't need to worry about this" said Eric quietly "just let me help you, I'll figure out what all of this crap means, you trust me right?"

"Of cores I do Eric but until you'll figure it out I'll be walking around in my own house scared for me and my baby, I'm not supposed to be sacred in my own home"

"So maybe you should move out" suggested Eric "at least for a while until we'll figure it out"

Natalia released a bitter laugh "and live where Eric? Some hotel…"

"No" said Eric "I have an empty room, it'll be safer for you if you wont be alone"

"Thank you for suggesting but I can't, I don't want to take out your space" mumbled Natalia whipping away her tears

Eric chuckled "what space exactly? There's only me living there… and nobody visiting" he added bitterly

Natalia smiled "are you sure?"

"Yeah, look… I know that I'm not the one that needs to be taking care of you but since Wolfe can't do that at the moment I'll help you and… little Wolfe there" he said pointing at her stomach

"I just don't want anymore troubles, is it too much to ask?" she asked

"No of cores not" he said and sighed

_As usual bad things happening to good people_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Well?" asked the man

"I'm telling you it's not as easy as I thought" answered the other man

"I asked you about this weeks ago" said the first man "what good is your job if it doesn't help you find anything"

"When somebody's trying very hard to hide something like your wife does its hard even for me to find the truth I've searched everything and she and Boa Vista never cross passed, not in her previous life and not in her current life"

"Just remember that she's dead to the world" reminded him the first man

"I know that I'm not an idiot, I'm not telling you how to do your job don't tell me how do to mine, your wife spent ten years hiding her secrets and now you expect me to figure it out just like that"

"You have a point, but I need information as soon as possible"

"If there's something to be found I'll find it, now get out if here before… of damn it!" said the second man looking at person that was standing out of his office

"What?" asked the first man

"Caine is here, you need to get the hell out of here without him seeing you"

"You're worrying too much, he never met me"

"You don't know Horatio Caine if you involved in one of his case then he knows who you are, leave now!"

"Call me if you find anything"

"Go already!"

_Thank g'd there's another door to this damn office_

After the first man left he waited a minute then opened the other door

"Horatio Caine, what are you doing here?"

"I came to ask you a question Richard" said Horatio entering his office

"What is it Horatio are one of mine picking on one of yours again" said Richard with a sarcastic smile

"Oh no it's not one of your people Richard it's you" said Horatio

The IA agent rose an eyebrow at the lieutenant "what are you talking about Horatio? I don't have the time to do that even if I wanted to"

"So that means that you're selling drugs now?"

Richard froze _how does he know that?_ "Where are you going with this?"

"Don't play idiot Richard" said Horatio his spoke quietly but his tone was filled with anger "I never thought you'll step that low"

"It wasn't my idea Horatio, I receive orders from…"

"Cut the crap Richard, don't teach me how the system works, even if they tell you what to do they don't tell you how"

"Caine…"

"You harassed my man in the HOSPITAL!" fired Horatio making Richard take one step back "you used his condition in an attempt to bring my lab down! This was low and stupid because it didn't work!"

"Horatio I'm warning you…" started Richard making another step back

"No I'm warning you Richard you come near Wolfe one more time and I… you know me well enough to know that starting a war with me isn't recommendable!" without giving Richard a chance to respond he stormed out of his office slamming the door

Richard Cole took a deep breath, trying to bring this lab down he took a huge risk by using Ryan Wolfe as a target he believed that the CSI who was on a long medical leave will be an easy target, apparently he was wrong,

_How did this guy figured __who I wad? He never met me? _

Richard was one of the people that considered Horatio Caine kind of intimidating that's exactly why he wanted to get read of him but apparently he choose the wrong method, starting a war with the man was the last thing Richard wanted

If he only knew that Ryan Wolfe wasn't the only CSI that Richard messed with, his friend asked him to find a connection between his wife and Natalia Boa Vista so far he didn't find any but… Richard knew his friend and his wife they were up to no good, to be honest Richard was afraid of the couple that's exactly why he did what his friend asked him to no questions asked, the less he'll know about the plans he has for Natalia Boa Vista the better

* * *

**One of our bad guys has an inside police officer from the IA **

**And what does our killers had against Natalia? **

**R&R **

**Maria :)**


	25. Change Is Going To Come

**P:**

* * *

_**"I have always argued that change becomes stressful and overwhelming only when you've lost any sense of the constancy of your life. You need firm ground to stand on. From there, you can deal with that change"  
Richard Nelson Bolles**_

**Change is going to come**

Eric shuddered to the sound of Natalia vomiting in the bathroom

"Are you ok in there?" he yelled

"Yeah" she said coming out "you're the one who suggested that I'd live here, so maybe you should get used to this"

"I don't feel bad for myself I feel bad for you" said Eric "that doesn't look very fun"

"It's not but it's good" said Natalia receiving a cup of tea from Eric's hands

"How come?"

"It means that everything is normal and that the baby is healthy" smiled Natalia

"When you put it that way" smiled Eric "look you don't need to worry about any of this I'll do all the digging for you"

"I guess" sighed Natalia

"I'm more then sure that I'll find out that it's someone sick joke and after I'll do that this idiot will be arrested for harassment and everything will be alright" said Eric

"You have no idea how much I hope you're right" sighed Natalia again

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Its thirty-five days right?" asked Ryan from his seat on the couch

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm just counting how long has it been since my life were over" grumbled Ryan

"You're talking a lot, is that mean that you're feeling better" asked Calleigh

"We both know that it's temporary" grumbled Ryan again "so how long?"

"You are right in your counting" said Calleigh "thirty-five days"

"I'm not even half way done" Ryan refused to get out of his depressed mood

"Hey Wolfe, what did we say about this 'optimistic' talking" hissed Calleigh

"Just visiting the lab made me think how much I miss this place and… the people in it" sighed Ryan

"Have you seen anybody?" she asked, he didn't answer but the look on his face said it all "you saw her didn't you?"

"Yeah" sighed Ryan again

"You didn't talked to her didn't you?"

"No, not to her"

"Then to who?"

"Delko"

"Oh… I see" mumbled Calleigh "did he told you something interesting"

"No, but I did figured something"

"What?" asked Calleigh

"I think he misses you" said Ryan and looked carefully at her reaction

"Are you sure you don't have a fever?" asked Calleigh checking his forehead "you're starting to hear weird things Wolfe"

"Stop it" said Ryan "you know I'm right"

"I got to go" said Calleigh ignoring his last words "promise me if anything happens you will call me"

"That's not fair Cal, I tell you everything stop ignoring me"

"I'm not ignoring you Ryan what you saying is wrong"

"Why?"

"Because"

"Fine" grumbled Ryan

"It's morning Ryan why are you coming with this now?"

"I lost track of time a while ago Calleigh" sighed Ryan "I spend half of my time passed out remember?"

"Sorry" mumbled Calleigh "it's just he always says he misses me but eventually… we broke up twice and I don't think I can handle number three ok?"

"I guess I just…"

"What?" asked Calleigh

"Nothing, I just tired that's all" he lied, he wanted to say something else but stopped himself because he knew that Calleigh hated to hear him talk like that,_ if I die a don't want you to be alone especially after everything you did for_ _me_

"Then rest" smiled Calleigh "I'll call you"

"Ok" said Ryan after Calleigh closed the door behind her he leaned back on the pillows and sighed _seems like everyone just miserable lately_

It's been a while since he contacted Natalia he wanted to send her a message but he wasn't sure what to write

I love you? I miss you? I saw you and it almost killed me? No, that's a bad idea because she doesn't know that I saw her

After a moment of thought he typed a short message "I'm thinking about you I hope you are doing alright"

"Idiot" he mumbled to himself "that's all you could think about"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Come on…" mumbled Eric to the screen

"Searching for something?" asked Calleigh looking at him with a curios face expression "is it something about the case?"

"Really? Do you need help?"

"No, it's not my kind of personal" after he noticed that she wasn't too happy with his answer he added "I promised a friend, sorry"

She smiled "it's ok just let me know if you'll need help"

Eric looked surprised "that's it? You are not going to interrogate me?"

"No, we all have promises that we have to keep"

"I guess so" said Eric "got ya!"

"What?" asked Calleigh

"I found what I was looking for" said Eric with a smile "now excuse me I got to go and find someone" he picked a few pages that came out of the printer and walked out of the lab

Calleigh looked at him leaving with curiosity then she looked at the computer screen that he was working on

_Don't do this Calleigh don't be hypocrite, if he would do that to you…._

Despite her thoughts she made one step towards the screen _this is wrong, don't do this_

Usually Calleigh was good in listening to the little voice inside her head but this time for some unknown reason she ignored him

_This is a mistake _

She looked at the screen and started to look through Eric's web search

_Car accidents, from 2001… why?_

She continued to look with curious eyes trying to think why Eric was interested in something like this after another moment of exploration she stepped away from the screen

_You need to learn how to trust him if he says that he promised to a friend then he promised to a friend if he'll need my help he'll ask for it, you came here to work_

She pooled herself completely away from the screen and decided to do what she came here for

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I found some…. What's up?" asked Eric when he burst into the DNA lab and saw Natalia's face

"What do you mean?" she asked with a smile "everything is great"

"That's my question you were depressed this morning what changed?"

"Oh I got a message" she said still wearing a big smile "more like a life sign from someone"

"Really?" Eric pretended to be surprised _three guesses Wolfe_

"Yes, you said you found something" she reminded him

"Yeah it's some details about the accident" he said handing her the papers "there were two people involved in it… well actually three"

"What do you mean?" she asked confused

"They were a married couple Loyola and Daniel Rich, Loyola was pregnant"

"Oh my god" whispered Natalia "and they were all killed?"

"Yes, and they had no relatives, the car that hit theirs was never found"

"But I had nothing to do with this!" said Natalia, her tone almost hysterical

"Here we go again Nat, haven't you heard what I said? No relatives nobody that would want to revenge their death just someone's sick joke that's all"

"If you could only find the joker I'd be a lot calmer grumbled Natalia

"I'm working on that just relax" said Eric

"I can't relax when…. Hey Cal" she said suddenly

Eric turn around to find Calleigh standing behind him

"We have a problem" said Calleigh "I just got a call from Navarro, it's about our killer…"

"Please don't tell me that's what I think it is" said Natalia hoping that she was wrong

"I'm afraid so" sighed Calleigh

"Another victim?" asked Eric in shock

"Worse, you both need to follow me to the scene" she said "oh and I almost forgot Natalia you have a package waiting for you at the reception"

Following Calleigh out of the lab Eric and Natalia exchanged meaningful glances

Right before they were about to enter the elevator Natalia jumped "I forgot something important"

"Yeah me too" added Eric

"Are you two serious?" asked Calleigh she was a bit angry "we got work to do remember?

The moment the elevator doors were closed Eric and Natalia were already at the reception desk

"I just can't work without knowing what's inside" said Natalia opening the small carton box she received the moment she saw what was inside she released a scream and dropped the box

"What is it?" asked Eric picking up the box and looking inside "oh my g'd!" that's all he could say once he saw what was inside

"And you still thing that it's just someone joke?" asked Natalia hysterically her entire body started to shake

"It's alright Nat; we are going to get to the bottom of this" said Eric approaching his scared friend and bringing her into a hug "I think it's time to have Horatio involved in this"

Natalia didn't respond she just closed her eyes hoping to open them and to realize that it was just a nightmare

* * *

**My only excuse for this long delay is… my work is killing me!**

**I'm not happy with how this chapter turned out, I don't know why…**

**Anyway… somebody is trying to scare Nat, why? And what is it got to do with a ten years old car accident**

**Hoping for some reviews **

**Btw am I the only one who thought that the last episode was kind of lame? (and I don't mean only the annoying Molly)**

**Maria:)**


	26. Something Always Happens

**I'm trying to think how I'm going to wrap-up this story because I want to write something new but I can't leave this one undone…**

* * *

**Something Always Happens**

"If I didn't like it before now I really hate it" mumbled Natalia "thank" she added when Eric handed her a cup of tea

"You don't have to like it but you have to decide what to do about it" said Eric

"Calleigh is going to be mad at us you know"

"Don't change the subject" said Eric "I'll handle Calleigh"

"I don't if you can, she I going to be…"

"Natalia stop, decide…"

"I can't decide" said Natalia "I don't know what"

They were both sitting in the waiting room; the package that Natalia received was hidden in Eric's locker

"Option number one is to tell Horatio and option number two is to let it go and allow me to keep digging"

"I don't know Eric it's just…I don't think it's a prank anymore" said Natalia holding the cup of tea as if it was a lifeline

"I don't agree with you Nat…"

"A dead…does that looks like a joke to you?" asked Natalia

"It's a classic Nat, a creepy one yes but still a classic prank"

"It scares me but…"

"But what?"

"I'm not ready for Horatio to know yet" said Natalia "so as much as I don't like it and as much as it scares me I hope that you right and this is just someone's sick joke…very, very sick joke"

"I'm gonna go and start analyzing your 'package' maybe you should go and try to get some rest…I'll cover for you"

"But Calleigh…"

"Forget about Calleigh" said Eric with a raised tone "I said I'll take care of her"

"Fine" sighed Natalia "my headache is too big to allow me to argue" she got up slowly dragging herself outside "please don't fight with her" she added on her way out

"What are you talking about?" asked Eric innocently "I'm not fighting with anybody"

"You heard me Delko" she said like she was talking to a five year old

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I don't get it" said Walter snapping another picture of the two victims

"What?" asked Calleigh while taking prints from the living room table

"This is our guy right?"

"It looks like him why?"

"This is the first time he leaves the body in the victim's home"

"You think he changes his action method?" asked Calleigh

"Maybe losing his patience?" wondered Walter

"Yeah he lost some of his publicity lately so maybe he was anxious to get back on the headlines" said Calleigh "damn it!"

"What is it?"

"I'm going to kill them" fired Calleigh

"Them? You think there are two killers?"

"No, Natalia and Eric"

"Oh yeah where are those two?"

"Not coming"

"What? Why?"

"Because apparently Natalia sick" grumbled Calleigh "she was fine when I saw her like an hour ago"

"She looks kind of pale lately" said Walter

"I know but…never mind" Calleigh sighed "I'll deal with him later"

Walter raised an eyebrow "you mean 'them'"

"That's what I said"

"No, you said him" corrected Walter

"Well I meant them"

"But…"

"For gd's sake Walter let it go!" snapped Calleigh "and tell me what you found there"

"I think I found something good actually" said Walter

"What's that?"

"A hair that doesn't belong to our victims"

"How do you know that?"

"It's dark and both of our victims are blonde"

"If this is our killer's them he's screwing up" noted Calleigh "this is good for us"

"Yeah I'll give this to Travers let's see what this hair can tell us"

"I still want to know who our victims are"

"Kerry and Kelly Noel"

Both Calleigh and Walter jumped

"Damn it Navarro!" snapped Calleigh "I told you before stop sneaking up behind us, especially behind me!"

"Sorry" smiled James "it's funny to see you people freak out"

"Who's freaking out? I'm not freaking out" protested Walter

"You always freaking out Simmons" said James still smiling

"That's a lie! I…"

"Boys" said Calleigh "not on work hours…you said they were sisters?"

"Twins to exact" said James

"They look older than most of our victims" said Calleigh

"Fifty-five years old"

"Both of them?" asked Walter

James and Calleigh stared at him

"Walter they were twins"

"Oh…right" mumbled Walter

James smirked Walter gave him a deadly glare

"They both had kids…I mean if this is our guy" said Calleigh

"This is when it gets interesting Kelly here had a son or has I don't know…but Kerry is the one who raised him" said James

"What do you mean 'I don't know' where is the kid?" asked Walter

"The kid supposed to be thirty-five years old Walter" said James "and he disappeared when he turned eighteen Aaron Noel"

"And they didn't tried to find him?" asked Calleigh surprised "son? Nephew?"

"No" answered James "which explains why he choose them"

"Giving a child away and raising a child that is not yours..." said Calleigh

"And not looking for him when he's missing" added Walter

"With a family like that most chance are that he was a runaway" said James "that sound like a family that I wouldn't want to live with"

"I neither" said Calleigh "damn it!" she snapped answering her phone "this better be Eric saying that he's coming…Hallow? Yes it's me…what? Oh g'd…I'm on my way"

"What do you mean I'm on my way" jumped Walter "where exactly?"

"Walter I'm so sorry" said Calleigh

"You can't do this!" snapped Walter "to leave me alone with all of this"

"Walter I'm really sorry but this is life and death thing I got to go" said Calleigh starting to move toward the exit

"Whose life and death?" yelled Walter "come on Calleigh!"

"Too late she's gone" commented James "you need a hand with all of that?"

"I guess…I don't get it she complains about Natalia and Delko and leaves"

"I don't think it's up to her I think…"

"What?"

"I think that something happened to Wolfe…"

* * *

**I know that this chapter is a bit lame and I'm sorry but it's the best I got…and I promise that the next update won't take two months **

**Ohh it sucks to know that there isn't a new episode tomorrow….**

**R&R please :)**

**Maria**


End file.
